


Star Wars The Clone Wars: Special Operation Forces

by RSC1995



Series: The Life of Erik Winston [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSC1995/pseuds/RSC1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the story took another way after the second battle of Genonosis? What If a transport with a few troopers from the 501st and their commanders crashed on a planet called Terra? Find out how the course of the Clone Wars change with newly gained allies and their unusual way of dealing with the enemy. Some people might recognize that feelings are more important than rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Hawk Down

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and it's different offshots.  
> They belong to George Lucas and his companies, or now probably Disney.  
> Little info on the setting: Technically we have earth, which is called Terra in this story. When I refer to the US it isn't the USA but the UST: United States of Terra. Also Star Wars isn't known to the people so don't expect any one in the story to shout: Hey I know you from the movies!  
> We begin shortly after the Brain Invader Episode.
> 
>  
> 
> Now let's begin with it. I present:

****

**Black Hawk Down**

 

 

Rex cursed the day someone let Anakin Skywalker fly. Bothaiwu, Maridun, Ryloth Geonosis only to mention a few. Nearly all vehicles the jedi used seemed to crash. Still the captain respected his jedi general, especially because he stayed at the frontline instead of sitting in front of a holo and directing his troops from there. For crying out loud this was a simple transfer from the medical station back to Coruscant. After being attacked they made a series of random hyperspace jumps until they were just above a blue planet called Terra. It was a small planet in the Outer Rim. The system was simply called Solarus. Some claim it to be the crib of humanity.

Anyway Rex sat in his escape pod descending rapidly towards the planets surface.

 

 

 

 

Erik Winston had seen better days in his life as an Army Ranger. One minute before he was sitting in the helicopter and the next minute they were evading scrap metal raining down on them and Taking cover from red and blue bolts. One third of the accompanying marines was already down. Although the war in Afghanistan was settled years ago, it seemed like it was still used to base terrorism as it was still an unstable region. He remembered being sent here when he was still with the GSG9 to capture an industrialist who fueled the war. The battle between the robots and the identically armored soldiers was something he didn't want to interfere with as long as he didn't knew which one was friendly and which wasn't. Suddenly a red bolt hit one of his soldiers, Amilia Kelly, he believed. Her partner Frank Morgan immediately looked after her to check for wounds.

“Dear, are you alright?” The woman shook her head in confusion. Looking at her west where she expected to have any trace of the hit she took. “I'm good. Energy levels seem a little high.”

“Looks like the energy absorbing function actually works.” Originally the function has been installed for the medics as they could not always carry a defibrillator and the armor had an energy source to supply the systems anyway.

Erik decided to intervene now. “Seems like we now know who's hostile and who isn't. Set armor to take the energy and open fire.”

From his scans he assumed that the robots had armor. However his bullets shredded through them like it tore through the sides of a care: Effortless. Next to him a soldier was hit. The smell of burnt flesh entered his nose. “Medic!” the man shouted. Erik turned around only to see Kelly taking care of the man. “Don't get cocky. We can take a few hits but they still bruise us and the systems simply shuts down without a warning if it overloads.” She advised.

Immediately some of the more Rambo-type men got down. Erik went back behind the wreck of the black hawk. He winced as the Marine's cobra got shot down. “We're too exposed here. Move around to the soldiers over there. “Kelly, Morgan, you two come with me. McCord, your command while we're away.”

“Where are we heading, sir?” Morgan asked. Erik pointed towards the white soldiers on the other side. “Diplomatic negotiations under fire. Must be a record.”

 

 

Rex fired his twin blasters. On their descent they had hit some domestic aircrafts apparently military. He hoped that the locals wouldn't see this as an attack and try to kill them. He and the 501st had just gotten out of their pods when the droids had attacked. Stupid tinnies, just drop from space and attack. He had already lost good brothers to the fire. He was surprised as a stray shot it one of the local soldiers. The group had immediately returned fire. Behind him was Ahsoka. She wasn't fully recovered from her cold but like Skywalker she tended to be reckless when it came against tinnes. Well, Rex admitted that she was more caring about the clones than Anakin. He remembered back to their joint training session. Her attire was more than revealing. He shook his head. He was a grown man. Although he was still a teenager, a voice in his head muttered.

He took cover as Fives and Echo came to him. “Incoming from the right flank. Seems like the locals send a recon force to contact us.”

“How do you know?”

“They haven't shot at us yet.”

Rex looked at the jedi. They were still busy to fend off the laser bolts. He would have to take the matter himself. “Lead me to them.” The three ARC-troopers stayed behind cover as they went to the right. He was surprised. He didn't see any shots coming out of the people's weapons. However he saw the spent casings on the ground. Taking cover next to one of the soldiers he mock saluted.

“Captain Rex of the Five-Oh-First. Galactic Republic.”

The soldier looked at him.

“Lieutenant Erik Winston. 13Th Platoon, United States Army Ranger. Terra Special Forces. Are you the highest ranking officer here?”

Rex pointed at the jedi behind him. “They are, But seem to busy now.”

Lieutenant Winston took a shot before he got back into cover. “Let's end this fight and talk later, how does it sound.”

“Can't argue with that.” Rex fired his pistol while Echo reloaded his carabiner. Fives yelped as his DC-15A was ripped from his hands by a shot. “You okay?” One of the soldiers asked. He looked up into a set of female eyes. “Just surprised.” She looked at his rifle. It was broken and obviously useless. Fives pulled out his set of twin blasters and began shooting.

The Lieutenant placed his hand on the side of his helmet. “Platoon, move around to my position. Mix with our new allies and provide cover fire. Drinks on me when we get back and I expect all of you there.” “A chorus of Hooah's were heard as the soldiers began to move while they fought the droids. Rex contacted his own men. “Friendlies closing in from the right flank. Let them merge with your lines.”

The third soldier with him suddenly dropped his weapon. “She's overheated. Can't fire until she has cooled down.”

Echo tapped the man's shoulder. “Here take mine.” He gave him his DC-15S before joining Rex and Fives with his twin pistols.

 

Morgan tried to get a feeling for the strange weapon. He could handle it like an MP5K. But it was as long as an assault rifle. He fired a few shots. The recoil was a little weaker than he was used from his M240 but the shot still packed a lot of punch as he saw his target going down. The he noticed that the foregrip was in fact a retractable stock. Folding up open he used his shoulder as a base to take the recoil and fired his shots. He noticed that he went far past the shot capacity his weapon had.

 

After the battle Erik requested a medevac and met up with The soldiers and their sword wielding commanders.

He shook hands with both of them. “Lieutenant Erik Winston.”

“Anakin Skywalker and this is my Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Thanks for helping us against these droids”

The soldier shrugged. “They shot at us. We have a saying here: My enemy's enemy is my friend. But now we should move. I have requested some transports to take us back to the carrier. You and your men are welcomed.”

The Chinooks landed as the soldiers filed in. V-22 Ospreys had arrived earlier to take the wounded to the Hospital ship _San Antonio_ which was farther out that the carrier Hammer.

Inside the helicopter he and his fellow soldiers took of their helmets. The other soldiers stared as the females shook out their hair. Kelly smiled. “What. Never seen a woman in the army?”

The trooper, as they called themselves in front of her shook his head. “None other than jedi.”

“No females in your army?”

 

The trooper, Coric looked at the ground before looking at his brothers. Simultaneously they removed their buckets. Their new allies remained indifferent. He felt the need to explain. “We're clones. All bred to fight for the Republic. The entire Army of the Republic consists of us.” He got worried about the woman's reaction. She wasn't surprised as far he could tell. “You're not surprised. Most people tend to think we're droids.”

Kelly shook her head to clear her mind. “No, no. Nothing personal. It's just that we recently had a run in with a failed clone experiment where a crazy Warlord tried to take over the world with an army of his own duplicates. Luckily they turned against each other.”

“Oh.”

For the rest of the flight everyone remained silent.

 

 

Erik remained expressionless as he had to listen to a lecture about contacting a foreign species on his own. This was politics. Something he rarely approved of. Some laws were good but some were just plain stupid or just so the politicians could get reelected.

Sadly he couldn't simply tell them to stick it and let him do his job. At some point he simply fell asleep standing as this wasn't the first long boring video conference in MTAC.

He woke up just in time to get his new orders. He was to escort the two commanding officers with their captain to London. A summit was already hold there so the UST-Council would be there, too.

He got into the plane tasked to get them there. He sat down directly next to Rex. “Get strapped in.”

Then he raised his voice to address all on board. “We're going from zero to two hundred in less than 20 seconds. Unless you want to be splattered against the back, strap in and breath normally. Don't grit your teeth or they might be pulverized.”

He looked into the cockpit.

“Flight 0815, permission to launch”

The plane rocked forward as it was launched.

Rex looked back. His Torrent Company seemed perfectly fine. The twelve troopers were already joking with the soldiers. He decided to talk a little to the Lieutenant next to him.

“So, how's your military.”

Erik looked at him to asses if it was safe to reveal much. He decided to reveal as much as was leaked to the public.

“We have a military with a number of a few mission soldiers. Our naval forces are at the same time our space forces as each is able to power up to go to space and seal its hull to keep the oxygen. Same goes for our air forces. But still our strong point are our ground forces. He have special tanks to cope with most terrain and armored helicopters to drop our units in the right place at the right time. Although we have began to develop energy weapons we still use our reliable projectile weapons. So far energy weapons have only been installed in our ships as they are still large enough to contain a fusion reactor. Smaller vehicles can't supply the energy to make the laser effective enough to replace our guns.”

A few hours later the plane landed at Heathrow airport. They were immediately transferred into a convoy provided by the SAS. Erik shook hands with Captain Price before they drove towards the parliament.


	2. Duchess of Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer from the first chapter still applies, For any other cameo references and to any case anyone gets offended: I don't own the things that obviously belong to others. Last chap it was Price from Call of Duty. In here it might be Space battleship Yamato. So I disclaim any of these my belongings.

****

**Duchess of Mandalore**

 

Some months had passed. It was decided as Erik was the first to make contact and the UST wasn't ready to join the Republic he was placed as a liaison officer to the Open-Circle-Armada, especially the 501st Legion. Therefore he joined up with his old friends and his girlfriend Catherine Pierce from back when he operated with Task Force Cobra. The 13th Platoon was placed with a modern german battleship, the H-class battleship _Nordrhein-Westfalen_. It resembled the planned Montana-class battleship from the second world war, only that the bridge was different and the turrets had four barrels instead of three. Smaller destroyer turrets were grouped along the flank. It carried four refitted F-22 Ospreys, the armed version of the V-22 with jet engines.

It had occurred that Obi-Wan Kenobi had conducted an investigation on Mandalore. Apparently the terror organization Death Watch had cooperated with the Separatists and now the Duchess Satine Kryze was going to the Senate on Coruscant to defend her planet's independence.

The 501st and the 212th were ordered with small platoons to ensure a safe trip. Erik had called in the 13th Platoon as well. Additionally the _Nordrhein-Westfalen_ would escort them through Hyperspace. 

“Same things, different name.” He had explained. He called it Wrap-Engine, they called it a hyperdrive.

While the clones patrolled through the whole ship the Rangers concentrated on the important systems: Bridge, Engine Room and Communications.

Erik and his team, BloodSquad were with the senators in the main room.

So far nothing was out of order. The NRW was about ten minutes back as they had problems maneuvering out of the mandalorian port but that wasn't a major set back.

Armanda, in her official function as an ambassador was sitting at the table. Erik seemed completely motionless as he stood in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. In reality he used his HuD to check on his squads. The men of the armored division were on the bridge, keeping it safe with the senate guards. His combat engineers were down in the engine room with a few heavy gunners. The snipers who were also his communication uplinks sat in the com-room and held contact with the NRW.

Then the engineer team called in: “Sir, we've found some sort of EMP down here. Not strong enough to take out the whole ship but enough to crash the wrap-engine. We have already defused it and sent it to one of the jedi to check it.” Erik notified the coms to tell the NRW to engage SPY.

He overheard Kenobi suddenly activating his lightsaber and yelling about an assasin droid.

Erik didn't listen completely, but the words “assassin” and “lift” were enough to let his drill kick in. In a fluent movement he lifted his rifle and aimed at the door. From the corner of his eye he could see Catherine getting ready with her twin S&W 500Hs. Then the door was forced open. The droid stabbed the two mandalorian Guards and used them to hold off Obi-Wan. It then threw them at the Lieutenant and continued onto the table. A loud shot echoed through the room as the revolver went off. Catherine emptied the whole drum into the droid.

Kenobi jumped up, landed in front of the droid and pushed his lightsaber through its main eye.

The droid fell from the table and smaller drones began to pour out of its head. Orn Free Taa began to screech and hid behind a protocol droid. Satine pulled out a deactivator.

“Do you always carry a deactivator?” “Just because I'm a pacifist it doesn't mean I won't defend myself.” “Now you sound like a jedi.”

Erik jumped over the table and hit his palms on the floor. Small lightnings crackled from his tips as the defibrillator discharged into the water on the ground, frying the remaining assassin drones.

“Clear. Systems recharging, ready in five.” Armanda nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

 

A few minutes later Anakin entered with a datapad.

“One of our distinguished senators appears to be a traitor.”

“I sense that, too.” Obi-Wan muttered. Suddenly the soldier assaulted one of the senators, Tal Merrik.

Obi-Wan used the force to pull the soldier off and threw him against the wall.

“What is this?” Satine demanded.

Erik just held up a communicator. “That guy has a com with Separatist encryption.”

“How do you know? Why would a republican senator cooperate with the Separatists. This is one of your tricks to get us into your war.”

Catherine shook her head. “The NRW is on SPY-mode. This means that she doesn't send active signals. However the systems are still able to pick up transmissions passively. The admiral had alerted us with sonar pings that his crew had picked up a transmission earlier shortly before the assassin droids attacked. It was a short range signal but they were still able to pick it up. They had sent us the code they picked up and I had ordered our men at the communication to scan for the encryption. They quickly determined that the signal came from this room. The Lieutenant used his close range scanner to pinpoint the exact location. After I overheard the jedi saying that the cargo boxes had senate stamps on them I gave him the go.”

The senator in question reacted quite fast. He grabbed Satine and held her hostage.

 

Sergeant Chop Lee was standing on the bridge next to the ship's captain, Gray. The situation with the assassins was under control. However he saw a light flashing in his HuD. Opening the notification he read a text from his CO. “Marrik traitor. Secure Bridge. Decoy, prove Coop with DW.” Lee reacted immediately. “13Th Platoon, Take positions and engage cloaks. Keep the crew safe.”

Suddenly the door behind him opened and the business end of a blaster was pointed at him. He felt the bolt being absorbed by his west, still the penetration was strong enough to sent him flying over the controls. He heard more shots and Gray pleading not to shoot him. It didn't help. Chop decided to transmit his camera feed to the other soldiers on the ship instead of attacking and risking his and his fellow soldiers' death.

Merrik didn't notice the soldiers still being alive as he let the Coronet drop out of hyperspace and contacted Pre Vizsla.

 

Erik observed the conversation through Lee's camera feed. He could see the kind of reinforcements coming in. “All teams, we're under attack. Droid ships entering. And we have a destroyer just portside of us.” Ramirez, one of his snipers in communication responded. “NRW is still five minutes out. They are going in in full battle mode.” A tremor went through the luxury yacht as the first droid pods hit.

“Kelly here, we have clankers in the engine room. Defending it but some support would be nice.”

Cody answered the distress call. “212th is around the corner. We'll flank them.”

The five-oh-first moved up to engage the droids going for the senators.

Anakin stopped to plan with his former master. “I have troopers guarding the escape pods. I will go defend the senators. You find your girlfriend.”

“Good.” Obi-Wan said before he realized what his friend had said. “She's not my...” But the young jedi was already gone.

 

Admiral Lambach stood on the bridge of her battleship. “Disengage SPY. I want to know where the enemy is before we crash their party.”

The navigator punched a few buttons and nodded towards the radar officer on the other side of the CIC. “Got the coordinates. Setting her up to come out between the bad guys and our principals.”

Upstairs Lambach shook her head smiling. “These extreme serious men” she thought.

“Prepare all cannons to fire. We light them up before they light us up.”

It was a rather uncommon, never tested strategy. Turning the turret to one side while existing the Warp-Space was dangerous as the enemy could attack from the other side.

“Returning to battle-speed in three, two, one, now!” The lines returned to single spots as the _Nordrhein-Westfalen_ entered the battlefield. The battleship fired a full broadside into the Separatist  Recusant. The smaller turrets hailed the engines, making sure that the ship won't follow.

“Coronet, we advise you to jump to FTL. The longer you stay the more droids they can deploy.”

Suddenly the lights flickered. “Lucky shot took out our shields. We're now on armor. Hull integrity at 99%!” One officer shouted.

“Prepare the Wrap-engine. We go when they go.”

“This is SergeantLee.We have resumed control over the bridge. Preparing to jump in three.”

Chop knew he should go after the traitor and free the hostage but he had a job to do. So far he and his pilots were the only one controlling this ship. He trusted his commander to do his part of this mission.

 

Erik fired another burst into the line of droids. He wondered while the clones were fighting this war since it began, their armor was practically useless. Two had already fallen as they took shots.

He took a maintenance tunnel to track Marrik. Avoiding the main battle he followed the heat signature of recently passed people. He slid around a corner and found the corridor which the droids had used as an entry point. “The traitor never planned to use an escape pod.” he thought.

He found  Kenobi , the duchess and the senator in a stand-off at the entrance of one of the pods. 

“Tel Marrik! It is over. Drop your weapon, release the duchess and surrender.”

“Don't come any closer or she will die.”

Erik aimed carefully. This was a nightmare situation. He had a shot but it was a close call.  He switched to his pistol, a Mk.23 to shoot more accurate in this close distance.

 

Tel Marrik laughed maniacally. This soldier couldn't do anything. Suddenly he  heard a strange sound. It was the same sound he heard when Agent Pierce had readied her gun.

“I'd do what the Lieutenant says. He is a hell of a sniper and could probably take your head off without hurting the duchess or the jedi.”

Marrik turned his head slightly and saw the reflection of the woman accompanying the Lieutenant onto the ship earlier. He searched his head for a plan how to escape this. “Let me go, or I swear I will shoot her.”

“You have no chance of getting away. Here we have two precise shooters. There's a jedi who probably could take you out with you even knowing it. And by the way, don't even think about using the duchess as a distraction for me and General Kenobi and attack my partner.”

Marrik thought a second. It wasn't a bad suggestion. He shoved Satine hard, keeping Kenobi busy helping her. Suddenly he felt a large surge of pain rushing through his mind as his wrist was crushed.

“Might have worked. But I could see your intention before you even began to move.” a female voice hissed into his ear. He was flipped over and landed on his back. Having the air knocked out of his lungs and intensive pain coming from his wrist he went into shock.

“Rambos. Play tough but can't take the pain.” Erik couldn't resist a chucklee at Catherine's comment as she cuffed the senator.

 

After arriving of Coruscant the 501 st was immediately sent off to provide Senator Organa on Christophis with supplies. Catherine coordinated with the NRW to escort the transport ships. In hyperspace They found out about the Separatist blockade around the planet. 

The highest ranking officers met on the bridge and looked at the battleplan.

“We break right through here. The droids wouldn't expect us to attack their strongest ship.” Anakin said.

Admiral Yularen disagreed. “Sir, that strategy guarantees heavy losses. This isn't a regular Providence-Class ship. It's a dreadnaught. Especially this is one I hoped to never see again.”

“Sir, I belief there's something you like to share?” Erik asked.

Yularen sighed and lowered his head. “Admiral Trench. One of the most vicious men in the CIS. I nearly lost all of my men in the Battle of Malastare Narrows. It took us a group of specially trained jedi to take him out by sabotaging his ship. We thought that he was killed in the explosion.”

“We have an advantage. They know nothing about the Terranian forces.”

Skywalker was interested. “What do you suggest, Lieutenant?”

Erik opened a holo while Catherine explained.

“The NRW is equipped with a precise nav-computer. We can make micro jumps. Also our transports are build with the state of the art stealth technology. We can load the most important supplies and get them down there. Buying us some time to get rid of this blockade.” On the holo they could see the NRW performing a micro jump, reappearing directly above the flagship and releasing smallF-22s which move towards the planet.

“The most crucial part would be to distract the enemy. The NRW's shields can withstand constant heavy fire for about five minutes. Then she'll be down to her armor. Ten minutes if all energy is diverted to the shields.”

“I'll think about it.”

Anakin left the bridge. He was in his cabin while Ahsoka wandered through the hangars. She bumped into someone and fell on her butt. “Sorry ma'am, didn't seen you there.” The clone apologized as he helped her up. “No need to apologize, trooper.” She recognized Coric, one of the few survivors of Teth. He was currently restocking the medical supplies on one of the gunships. “I never asked and I wonder if any jedi bother, but do you think a lot about the past?” Coric looked at the ground. He was silent but Ahsoka could feel his grief through the force.

“Teth was a hard hit for the five-oh-first. We are not even a real unit anymore. We grew up together, we fought together. During the battle watching you jedi was like looking at something strange. Sorry ma'am. You make it look like a game, as if all the dead would stand up and laugh like it was all a show on the HoloNet.” Ahsoka looked down. She had never looked at that side of the battle.

Coric was far from finished. “You jedi are strange. On the one hand you claim to be protectors, but fight with us clones like you're playing a game. I was one of the few to survive Geonosis. I still believe that without the jedi, we might have won then and there.”

Ahsoka looked up with shock. “What do you mean, Coric?”

The clone took off his helmet and looked straight into her eyes. “You asked me what I think of the past. That's what I think. We all were trained for this war. But someone chose to put inexperienced Jedi in charge. Few from then are still alive. I was deployed to rescue the jedi in there. I fell out of the ship with Senator Amidala.  I was the sole survivor of that larty. They were shot down because you jedi wanted to get Dooku and for what?” Coric felt tears streaming down his face. “That bastard got away. I don't blame you jedi. You try do see the greater good. We're just clones. Expandable.”

Ahsoka was quiet at the medic's outburst. She had taken the clones for granted. Heroes who fought for the Republic. “Sorry, I didn't know.”

Coric put his helmet back on his head. “Kaminoans made sure we don't feel  or suffer from  any stress. However we aren't droids. We can feel and loosing someone you grow up with, live with and fight with is something even the hardest training and gen modification can't cope with.”  He turned around, indicating that he didn't want to talk any further. The torguta left. As she entered the lift to the barracks she met Lieutenant Winston. Like the clones the man was in full gear. 

It was awkward quiet in the elevator. “Do you think we can make it through? Without loosing someone?” The Lieutenant didn't respond immediately but turned his head to look down on her.

“If your master can keep himself from running head first into any battle he sees and thinks of himself as invincible, we might. But this isn't what you wanted to know right?”

Ahsoka looked surprised.  How the did the man know?

“I read the reports on both of you. Good to know who you're fighting with.” As he left the lift she followed him. She had no idea where they ended in but it looked like an armory.

 

I n the meantime Obi-Wan tried to find Satine in the lower streets of Coruscant. A Captain Obrim Jaller had called in with the Special Operation Brigade and gave a tip that Satine was sighted in the lower levels and was accused of murder.  However when the Police Captain looked at the footage  it was strange. He had watched the video in slow motion.  The weapon the duchess carried was a deactivator. It could stun on the highest setting but never kill.  His Anti-Terror-Training kicked in as he looked for signs of the real shooter.

“Sir, we've got something in sector. Looks like a sniper rifle.” The reflection was not clear however having worked with Kal Skirata he immediately recognized the T-shaped visor.

He contacted  Bardan Jusik. “General Jusik. We have Death Watch on scene.”

Said Jedi looked up at the chief of his team, Kal Skirata. The Drill sergeant nodded and turned around. Giving his Nulls orders Mereel and Jaing moved to their personal speeder to go down and capture that Mandalorian.


	3. Cat and Mouse

_ **Cat and Mouse** _

 

Erik was on board the NRW. This was a mission that required precise coordination of the single fleets and squadrons. The battleship had already charged its wrap-engine. The Resolute would pull it with her through the hyperspace directly into the enemies lines. Then they would perform a micro jump behind the blockade and release the transports. Different kinds of transports already occupied the hangar ready to launch: Mainly F-22s and a few LAAT/c's. He himself would go with a small strike team to capture Admiral Trench or at least cripple his ship.

The strike team consisted of Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and the two troopers Echo and Fives. The demolition team was led by Erik and a scout team

Erik met them at the Shuttle Valkyrie 2929.

“Are you the scout team?”

The first clone, an ARF-trooper snapped to attention. “Clone Scout CS-2207. Demo and Sniper”

The second clone saluted as well. “CS-1004. Communications and Recon.”

The last one, he had fresh blue paint on his armor stood up. “CT-3899. Medic and engineering.”

Erik lifted his hand to stop them from further introductions. “Names, fellas. I can't remember Numbers so quickly and I know that you have a name. And when you 're at it you might also tell me where you got them from.”

CS-2207 pointed at himself. “I'm Boomer. Demolition was my favorite class.”

“Kano. My old instructor named me after her father because I reminded her of him.”

CT-3899 looked at the ground. “I don't have a name on my own so far. For now I go with Rookie.”

Erik patted the man's shoulder plate. “We'll find one for you soon enough.”

Boomer looked at him. “How about you, Sir?”

“I'm Lieutenant Erik Winston. During covert or black operations I am SpecialOperator Echo or Cobra 1-1.”

Just then Hawk finished the check-ups on his shuttle and started the engines.

“Welcome on board Hawk airlines.” He joked.

 

Obi-Wan tackled the mandalorian assassin as he tried to kill them. Hadn't it been for the ARCs Mereel and Jaing he would surely be dead now. The two clones had detected the sniper and had immediately fired at him. Kenobi blocked most of the shots aimed at Satine before pushing her into an alley.

Mereel fired a shot from his DC-15x. The bolt cut through the mandalorian iron and hit the jetpack on the man's back. The mandalorian didn't even had time to scream as it exploded.

“Fek. There goes our connection to the contractor.”

Obi-Wan emerged with Satine. “Thank you two. Skirata's ARCs I assume?”

“You know our Sergeant?” Jaing asked.

“Heard stories from Republic Commandos about him.”

 

Erik hold up his closed fist. Boomer, Kano and Rookie stopped behind him, checking their surroundings.

“Go.” The soldier whispered. Boomer went first and covered the other side of the door, while Kano and Rookie protected their backs. Suddenly alarms flared. “Looks like the strike team is in position.” Tremors went through the ship as another broadside of the NRW hit.

Boomer hot-wired the panel so the bulks opened. Throwing in both flashbangs and droid poppers they charged the engine-room. Kano and Rookie followed, blasting their way through the lines of engineers and droids.

Kano sealed the doors as Boomer and Erik set their charges. Suddenly Rookie screamed. “Commando droids!” Boomer reached for his rifle but pulled the arm back in time before the vibro cling could hit him. Kano fired a burst which threw one droid to the side but it stood up again and charged.

Erik wrestled with one, using his rifle to block the sword it used. He lifted his foot and propped it against the robot's chest before pushing it off him. In stead of aiming his rifle he pulled out his side arm and fired loosely into the direction he assumed the droid to be. Electric cracking and the sound of metal hitting the floor told him that he had hit his target. He turned around and fired a few shots at the droid attacking Boomer. The bullet tore through its head, incapacitating it so Boomer could reach for his deece. The ARF immediately fired a bolt through the droid's chest which attacked Rookie. The clone pushed the scrap metal off and swept the last droid attacking his sergeant from its feet. Kano grabbed the dropped sword and rammed into the neck joint, separating the head from the main frame.

Boomer contacted his Captain. “Captain Rex, Carges are set. We advise to leave this ship immediately before we blow the reactor.”

 

Up on the bridge Rex fired his blasters before rolling over into another cover as he hold back incoming waves of droids. Kriff, this was supposed to be a quick strike but they were still here. Next to him Fives took a few shots with his DC-15A. Taking the bridge was a rather easy part. The difficult part was that Trench had called in reinforcements just before the jedi destroyed his com-link.

He heard Boomer's voice coming from his helmet but wasn't able to contact him yet. Echo jumped up and fired his Z-6 into the fray. Since Heavy sacrificed himself the large rotary cannon had become the clone's favorite weapon when it came to blast waves of clankers.

This gave him time to contact the demolition team.

“We're pinned down on the bridge. Leave. We'll find our way out of here.”

“But Sir!”

“That was an order.”

Erik butted into the line. “We leave no one behind. We'll flank them.”

“You're on the other end of the ship, you can't reach us in time.”

“We'll get you out of there.”

Rex gritted his teeth. “You'll never make it.”

Erik's voice was filled with authority and determination: “We WILL get you.”

The clone captain looked over his cover and fired at the incoming droids. His DC-15 blaster pistols tore through the simple B1-Droids.

Anakin and Ahsoka were still trying to hack the bulks to buy them sometime. The girl pushed her master aside and put two wires together. With a hiss the heavy doors slid out and closed crushing droids between them.

“Now we have to prevent them from getting through Ahsoka said, before the console exploded. She looked around to see Rex' smoking blasters directed at said console.

 

Erik was used to climbing through ventilation shafts. To their luck most droids were either deployed outside the ship or were tasked to reclaim the bridge. Taking one of the maintenance trains that run through the entire ship they managed to get through the hull undetected. Came out that Rookie had a knack for slicing into consoles and control the device attached to it.

He stopped the train right below a ventilation shaft. Drawing the ship's blue print on his HuD and sending it to the others he showed them his discoveries. “This ventilation shaft leads directly to the bridge.”

Boomer patted his shoulder. “You should change your name. Something with construction or hacking.”

“I'll think about it.”

 

Above them the clones were busy setting up traps for the droids when suddenly one of the panels began to move. As it was pushed open they trained their rifles on hit.

“Hold fire! We come in peace.” Erik pulled himself up and reached back to help Kano out. Both of them pulled Boomer and Rookie out of the shaft.

Echo lowered his rifle. “And I feared that we would end up in pieces.”

Skywalker came to them. “Boomer, good to see you again. Who are your brothers?”

“I'm Kano and this is Rookie. One of the few survivors of the Bane incident on Ryloth.”

“Actually I'm not a shiny anymore. I'm Slice.”

“Oh, the rookie got himself a name” Fives laughed.

“Now that we are all together how do we get off this thing?” Ahsoka asked.

Rex pointed at the opened shaft. “How about the way they got in?”

 

 

Obi-Wan didn't feel completely safe. Another Death Watch member had attacked them. He had to admit that the independent Null-ARCs were deadly efficient. He had met up with Captain Ordo. The clone had publicly landed a larty on the plaza and called them in.

At the senate building he left the group to return to the jedi temple. Master Yoda expected him there.

“Disturbed you are, Master Kenobi.” the green alien said.

“Master Yoda. I began to wonder if the Republic does the right thing. We don't treat the clones as human beings. When I last walked through a medical center I saw a lot less clones than were originally transported in. Spending time with the Nulls has given me a new point of view on the matter.”

“Great thinking, you do. Not our problem this matter is. Concentrating on Dooku and his dark apprentice we should.”

 

 

The two teams were pinned down in the hangar. Slice had rigged a few leftover vulture droids so the cannons would fire at one area automatically. This relieved a little bit of the pressure on the defense line but more and more droids began to swarm the hangar. Boomer took a shot into the shoulder. He could feel the limb going numb as he tired to shoot back. Rex tried to make contact with Hawk.

“We need back up, now!” he shouted into his mic.

“Sorry, have a few vultures on my tail. Can't shake them.” The pilot answered.

Erik looked over his shoulder and out of the hangar. Behind them he could see the NRW, shooting and taking hits.

“NRW, this is Cobra 1-1. Need a Danger Close Fire Mission.”

“Send us the coordinates and we'll make a solution.”

It took the gunner in question a few minutes to come up with an idea. He spoke to the gunner next to him and both nodded. They adjusted the aim of one of the main turrets and fired. The three shots cut through the hangar before hitting the blast shield on the opposite side, ripping a hole into it where the droids were sucked out into space. Then an F-22 appeared. Hawk stood at the backdoor minigun and sprayed bullets into the ranks of droids.

“Yeeah! Eat this clankers!” The strike team disengaged the droids and ran for the VTOL. Erik patted Hawk's shoulder. “Enjoy it while you still can. The feeling of real bullets is something else than laser bolts. Our R&D-Group is trying to fit your energy weapon in our guns.”

Red laser bolts burned a part of the armor away before The VTOL pulled out. Suddenly a red starfighter rushed past them before turning around and firing at them.

“Ventress!” Anakin growled. The windows were sealed so the gunners couldn't fire but the clones had a solution for that. Shoving the two jedi and Trench into the cockpit they sealed the cabin off and opened the windows to shoot back. Erik felt his seals closing as he took a rocket launcher from under the seats and aimed it. Most rocket launchers were basically a tube to direct the rocket. This one was more like a mobile artillery as the backside of the tube was sealed so part of the exhaust could be used to propel the rocket.

The targeting computer locked on the ship and he fired. The rocket went away. He missed the intended target, the cockpit but at least he managed to damage the shields strong enough to let them falter so the shots from the miniguns had more effect on the ship.

“Chopper 3-8, the escape window is closing. We are ready to jump into a safe distance if you want to blow that thing up.”

The pilot pulled a spectacular stunt as he pulled his F-22 between two of the turrets before circling around for the landing pad between the structures where usually the funnels were located on a regular battleship. The hangar's doors closed. The admiral nodded as the navigator pushed several buttons before hitting a red button.

“Performing evasive warp-jump.”

Just as the Terran battleship jumped away several explosions ripped the Dreadnought into pieces. The reactor meltdown was powerful enough to pulverize the stern, preventing larger parts crashing into Christophsis' atmosphere.

The other parts were not blown into little pieces. The wreckage collided with the other Separatist ships, the sheer mass overloaded the shields and thus making them vulnerable to the Venator's weapons.

 

The aftermath of the battle was the capture of Admiral Trench. The man was immediately sent into interrogation with the SOB. Should the man crack they would get an insight into the Separatist military strategy.

Although the battle was a success, the NRW had taken multiple hits during its staying between the enemies. Some were injured and most of the armor was heavily damaged. To the clone engineers who came on board for a few necessary repairs to ensure the save travel to the next dock it was surprising that most of the systems were still working.

“She's a tough bitch.” Chief Engineer Chance explained. The woman introduced the clones to most of the controls and machines. Keeping the fusion core running was now the most important matter.

The NRW would also take the wounded clones from the other ships and go for Kamino. Kamino was the closest planet that had a medical center for clones as well a dock for ships of the NRW's size. While the ship was smaller than the star destroyers, it packed more firepower than a frigate.

Plans for a larger version were already sent to Kuat where the heavy cruiser _Red Montana_ was build.

Switch had looked twice when he first saw the plans. The design was simple. An enlarged version of current terran battleships. As a soft-shell he wasn't respected for his fighting skills but for his technical skills. He was ordered to supervise the construction and find a way to copy the powerful fusion core and the turrets. Smaller ships of the 501st and the 212th had already been fitted with the long living drive core and turrets. The Consular-corvettes packed a mean punch now and were surprising separatist raid attempts with their new maneuverability and firepower.

However these weapons were the second generation of energy weaponry. The power the NRW had displayed that Terra had far more powerful weapons and cores. Their only problem was to reduce this power in size for their soldiers. Maybe a deal with wins for both sides could be made.

 

 

Erik left the pouring rain of Kamino. He had heard several stories from the clones but being there in person beat all rumors. His platoon was taking part in the clones training to improve their tactics against the robots and learn how to handle republic weaponry. He was running through the citadel course with Catherine as a tag team when he received a message. After weeks of waiting the NRW had been restored. But as this apparently wasn't enough the 501st and the 212th were heading for Kamino. They had intercepted a message. Grievous and Ventress planned to attack Kamino.

The whole open-circle armada was called back to help with the Kamino-Training-Armada.

The KTA was full of shinies who were about to get their first war experience.


	4. Kamino

**Never ever attack a clone's homeworld**

 

Darman sat with Omega Squad, Delta Squad, Commander Gett and Etain in the briefing room. They had just been pulled out from their little “accident” when the message came in.

“Kamino.” The emergency message went around the galaxy. Any unit not necessary to hold a specific region was to rally to the clones' home planet to defend it.

Etain hadn't hesitate to give the order. They were still a few parsecs out. So far they weren't sure if they would arrive just in time ti stop the droid army.

 

Erik punched the table in frustration. The 22nd, 24th and 26th Marine Expeditionary Units were dispatched on boards the second Fleet. Additionally the four fighter wings joined them. The fighters were F-22 Raptors, A-10 Warthogs, F-35 Lightnings and Su-47 Berkuts.

A400Ms were tasked to get the ground forces onto the platforms before circling above to provide fire support.

That was a great asset if there wasn't the fact that the fleet was still half an hour out.

Above them the separatist fleet came out of hyperspace. The alarm was immediately sounded. All fighters were launched but compared to the masses of droid fighters the three Lucrehulks released into the battle.

Anakin lead the starfighters into a tactical formation: The V-19 went first, followed by the ARC-170s. The Y-Wings with their turrets secured the flank and the back together with the ARCs.

 

Obi-Wan observed the battle from the command center. It was unusual that debris of such a size fell down from the battle. He had a feeling.

“What are you thinking?” Shaak Ti asked.

“I think I'd like to go for a swim.”

Shaak Ti remained at the screen. She didn't like the odds. A clone tracked the reinforcements. The 41st were still ten minutes out. The second Terran fleet was lagging a few minutes behind. Admiral Hopper had stopped to launch a few fighters, equipped with drop-warp-engines, that would join the battle before the main muscle would enter the battlefield. These fighters were still three minutes out. But in a battle three minutes could be very long.

 

Air Wing commander Kirilenko looked at his radar screen. The Europeans and the Americans were in a diamond formation. He made last adjustments on his controls.

“October flight. Be ready do engage hostile robots.”

“Da, ser!” was the answer.

Lieutenant Clicks was on one of her first missions since the foundation of the UST. She flipped a few switches and prepared to drop the warp-engines.

“Warthog flight entering battle zone in three, two, one. Disengage warp, fire at will!”

The long stripes returned into single stars as she appeared on the edge of the batttlefield and dropped the warp containers on her wings. The faster fighters rushed past her but she knew that her baby could hold on its own.

She pulled the jet into a tight turn before she set a hail of bullets loose. The beams shredded through a Vulture and continued to damage the following Tri-fighter. Resetting her targeting computer on one of the Lucrehulks hangars she fired into it. With her wingmen she circled around for another strafing pass. This time they fired their rockets. They punched through the droids trying to intercept them before making their way through the hangar and into the main reactor.

The chain reaction ripped the ship apart, the large arms of its ring colliding with the two other ships.

“Whoa, that escalated quickly!” Her sister in the jet on her nine exclaimed.

“That are the Lucrehulks for you.” Odd Ball butted in. The Squadron seven leader pulled his starfighter right next to Clicks'. “They keep their reactor unprotected in the hangar. There are stories about Skywalker blowing one of them up when he was a boy.”

Suddenly his systems turned red as a rocket locked onto him. His rear gunner tried to shoot it but the rocket was too fast.

Clicks saw the clones in need and pulled her fighter behind it. With a flip of her wrist she released a set of flares before pulling the A-10 out of any potential path the rocket could take.

The rocket exploded silently when it hit one of the flares.

 

 

Erik took cover with Echo and Fives while the kept the aqua droids of two tridents at bay. Erik fired his MG-36L into the droids. It was a joint project between the republic and the UST. Using the familiar weapons they were equipped with a similar system as the standard rifle for the clones. Just that the mags could be recharged over time. The mag only contained a hundred shots, a fifth of what the DC-15A could fire but it could refill itself within 30 seconds. In case it overheated in the battle the slide could be pulled back to let the emergency cooling system kick in. It shut down the weapons for a short time and vented the heated gas out and pumped new cool air in.

“Keep firing. We can beat this guys.”

Then a misshaped clone limped towards them.

“99.”

“I brought you some ammo.”

“Is there...” Fives began but Erik suddenly shifted and fired at the direction 99 came from.

“Frag out!” he shouted as he threw a grenade.

99 pointed into the smoke. “Look out there's more!”

Echo lifted his rifle only for Erik to push it back down.

“Cadets, what are you doing here?” he asked.

 

 

Ahsoka blocked another shot that would have surely claimed a clone's life. Behind her Cody and Rex hold the line. Their position was about to be overrun when the Torguta had appeared. They were defending the docks until the last preparations of the NRW were finished.

He, Cody, Torrent Company and Ghost Company were worn down from the fight.

Then suddenly a trident jumped out of the water and tried to attack them. The octopus-ship didn't make it war as blue beams with green spirals hit it dead on. The remains crashed down. While most of the clones made it towards the docks entrance, their COs landed on a lower platform.

“Troopers, pull back into the NRW and get out of here. This position isn't priority anymore!” The ship's admiral told them. The turrets provided cover fire as the clones retreated into the hull.

Ahsoka looked up as the ship lifted off. “We'll try to get back to the main battle” she said to the two clones beside her.

 

 

The clone cadets sat in the barracks. Exhausted they leaned against the lockers.

“What are we gonna do?” one of them asked.

Echo and Fives looked at each other. “A separatist victory means death, for all of us. The cadet is right: What are we gonna do?”

“We fight.” Rex and Cody came up to them. Ahsoka and Erik kept to them selves as the clones spoe to each other.

“But our training is not finished” another cadet objected.

Fives pointed at each of them. “Look around. We are one of the same. Same heart, same blood. Your training is in your blood. And my blood is boiling for a fight.”

Echo added: “This is our home. This is our war.”

“What about weapons?” a third cadet asked.

“Here.” A carbine was tossed into his hands. Erik and Ahsoka came back with loads of weapons and explosives. “I may not be your brother by blood, but I am definitely a brother in arms.” the Lieutenant said.

“We'll show them not to underestimate us.” Ahsoka added.

She used the force to set a mobile E-Web down.

Yularen coordinated the attacks of both the Republican and the UST forces. The second fleet had appeared on the enemies flank and fired everything they had. The terran fighter squadrons were quite effective. He had seen the flares and was impressed by their effectiveness. The different fighters swept past his bridge. There was a clear structure in the way the single jets were build and deployed. Superiority was ensured by pure fighters like the Raptors and the Berkuts. Multirole fighters like the Lightning and the Warthog picked their targets in the transports but occasionally they too took out some droid fighters. The only thing the terrans lacked was a turret or at least any way of rear cover. The V-19 was reduced to pure patrolling in sectors with low risks such as Kamino or Coruscant. One by one squadrons either received the new ARC-170 or the Y-Wing.

 

 

 

“Anyone there?” a droid asked as it knocked on the door of the barracks.

Rex and Cody waited. Then a blaster bolt damaged the door enough to open it up. Immediately the clones opened fire at them. Behind them Erik was still wiring a few IEDs to take out more droids.

“We're good. Pull back!”

Echo and Fives went first and took cover behind a few crates. Cody and Rex went further back and took cover while the two 501st troopers gave them cover fire. Erik went all the way back to Ahsoka and 99 who was climbing onto the seat of the E-Web.

 

Obi-Wan fought Grievous. The General gabbed him and hold him over his head, ready to slice him with his lightsabers when suddenly a yellow blaster bolt tore one arm off. Down the corridor was a female mandalorian in red armor who fired more shots before the cyborg began to reflect them. A second mandalorian in purple armor came and attacked the general with... a flute?

The mandalorian pushed it deep into the second arm wielding a lightsaber and tore the electronics open. The open circuts cracked and malfunctioned. The general screamed and threw Kenobi into the two mandalorians before making his escape.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up before pulling the woman up. Both of them reached down to set the man on his feet.

“Thank you for your help...”

The woman lifted her helmet off. “Rav Bralor. This is Wad'e Tay'haai.” She introduced herself and her partner.

“Don't worry. We aren't Death Watch. We are the Cuy'val Dar. Those who no longer exist.”

 

99 really enjoyed blasting droids with the E-Web. This is what he was bred for. For the first time of his life he felt alive. Ahsoka blocked most of the blaster bolts the droids fired. The blue bolts of the clones and the soldier soared past her.

“CADETS! NOW!” Rex shouted into his com-link. Multiple bunks opened as the young clones opened fire on the droids below them. Caught in the crossfire the droids fell one by one.

A young cadet was hit in the shoulder. The clone manage to retract the bunk as laser bolts pierced the air where he was seconds ago. Then the remaining droids concentrated their fire on the mobile turret.

“99! Get out of there!” Cody shouted.

“No. I can do this. I'm a clone just like you!” 99 kept firing until a red bolt blasted through his head.

Rex and Cody were both shocked.

“99! NOOO!” Fives shouted. In his rage he began to storm against the droids, firing his rifle into them. One of them knocked him down and prepared to execute the clone. A red glove grabbed the droid and dismembered it in three fluid motions.

“Ray buir?” Cody asked. He recognized the red armor of the woman who trained him back then.

Ahsoka felt that she was in the wrong place. She looked back at 99. It had been one of these lucky shots. Most bolts had burned the armor plates around the muzzle. But this one had been deflected by the barrel and hit the clone. She looked down at her hands. Another clone who died on her watch. This one wasn't even fit for combat. A hand found its way onto her shoulder. Rex stood behind her offering a shoulder to lean onto.

“We lost a true soldier. He was really one of us.” Echo muttered.

“From the beginning to the end, he did what he could to protect.” Erik honored the fallen clone.

“Commander Tano.” Shaak Ti's voice cut through the coms. “Master Ti?” “The droids have been pushed back to the main hangar.”

 

Kelly had hot-wired a larty's turret and was firing the beam into the mass of droids Cutting them down she enabled a few Rangers to ready their rocket launchers. Two troopers with Z-6 blasters covered them as they destroyed the dispensers.

Clicks hold her bird steady as she entered the atmosphere. “Warthog flight, strafing run on any structure that obviously doesn't belong to where it is.”

“Yes, ma'am!” The pilots yelled.

She accelerated to full speed and fired her main gun. The dark matter tore through the hull shielding. She pulled up before she could hit it.

“AARGH!” “What was that?” She shouted. “Warthog Five is down. These octopuses are faster than they look.” Her sister Warthog two reported. The two circled around for another run. The gatling guns split round after round. Both disengaged the Trident before reaching the range of its tentacles.

Looking around she saw a rocket soaring through the air and hitting another Trident which fell onto the landing platform below it. She saw two flashes down there and used her HuD to zoom in with the targeting systems.

“Got a lock on Priority Target Ventress. Going in now.” She didn't listen to any other messages as she turned around and lined up a shot. Her gatling roared like a tiger as it spit dark matter again.

But suddenly shot began to fly back. Three hit her right wing and a fourth damaged one of her engines. Now with half the acceleration the recoil of her main weapon caused the Warthog to stall. She knew that she was too low to catch the plane again so she reached between her legs and pulled the neon handle. Her helmet sealed and the canopy was blown apart before the seat fired her out. Openeing her chute she saw her plane soaring past a ball-like space craft before ending up in an explosion at one of Tipoca City's pillars. She landed roughly on the ground. “Damn it!” she cursed as she saw the burning marks and holes left where her shots had missed her target.

“At least the template is secure.” Anakin reassured her.

Looking up they saw the sleek shadows of the Typhoon-Class-submarines dropping into the seas, searching for remains to salvage and information for analyze.

 

On the platform Rex and Cody met up with Echo and Fives who were getting their medals from Erik. Repairs were going nicely and some awards were handed out.

“Echo, Fives, You have showed real courage out there. More than anyone expected from you. The 13th Platoon is proud to announce you its honorary members.” Erik said as he pinned a golden medal containing a star

“We did, what we had to do, Sir.” Fives said. “What any clone would do.” Echo added.

“Still. You showed us what you're really made of. Now I tell you. You're the material we look for in the ARC-troopers.” Cody said.

“Can't have you replacing me though. You both are promoted to ARC-Lieutenants.”

Fives looked disbelievingly at Echo who smiled accepting the promotion with a mental dance.

Erik stepped back and looked at them before saluting.

“Good job you two.” he said as the other clones saluted back.


	5. Corruption

**Corruption**

 

Senator Amidala looked at her company behind her. She had wished to visit her friend Satine and offer her the support of the Naboo. Since Mandalore declared its independence and neutral status in this war the duchess was loosing support from her own people as goods had to me smuggled via the black market.

Ambassador Armanda was with them as the UST was extending the hand of friendship and trade as well. However she had insisted of at least taking one soldier with her as a trusted protection.

“With all due respect duchess, It's not that don't trust you but the recent events with Death Watch don't leave me reassured enough to come here without my protection. I went far enough with leaving the Senate Guards and the UST Security. I assure you that the Lieutenant is a level-headed man who will not go on the killing-spree you expect him to do. However as a sign of cooperation I will order him to leave his heavy weapons and only carry his sidearm.”

Erik sighed but complied as he took off the west hooding the mags for his assault rifle and placed the weapons next to it on a seat. He was thankful for the new armor supplied from the R&D department. It was a new hybrid from the clones armor and the UST Energy system. Cloaking, scanning, communicating. Everything fitted into the armor. It consisted of a titanium alloy, coated with a special rubber mixture. Strong enough to hold off laser bolts, but still light enough to perform lethal combat. The rubber skin prevented any reaction to sensors, making him invisible to them, unless he began to blink with the infrared beacon. Although he didn't mind the new armor he still didn't full trust it. It was new and his unit were the guinea pigs. However the familiar urban camo supplied to all Special forces kept him calm. The variety of armor ranged from strong protection for the bomb squads and medics to long cloak duration for the infiltration teams and snipers. He himself wore a prototype that was supposed to do a multirole job. He checked the charge of his pistol and holstered the weapon as the ramp was lowered. Together with the Naboo Guards and the two politicians he entered the Sundari Sphere.

The politicians took a speeder through a gate into the main city. A welcome parade was held for the Senators. Erik looked around, his scanners constantly searching for potential threats. Nothing there, only a cheering crowd.

 

 

Later after a few tiring debats with local businessmen the senators were having a diner in the royal palace. Erik stood at attention between the Senator's and the Ambassador's chairs.

“Tell me Padmé: How do you feel about the Republic's war with the separatists?”

“So complicated. As you know in the senate the chancellor tells it's going very well but my sources say otherwise.”

Armando added: “Well we have one here who was at the frontline, isn't there?” She turned around and looked at Erik. He bend his head to look at her.

“All military gossip or only my area.?”

“Tell what you think we should know.”

Erik sucked the air in. He owned it to the clones to tell the reality but still respect the dead.

“Strategically it goes as well as the chancellor claims. On the field however it's a complete different story. The 13 Platoon mostly works with the 501st. Going through the listed casualties since we joined: The blockade of Christophsis, two clone squadrons lost, three transports and a terran battleship badly damaged. Seventy crewman injured.

The zillo beast incident. We Rangers weren't there as we were on Kamino but I heard that although we won we lost a ton of equipment including the operators not to mention what happened afterward on Triple Zero. Kamino itself. Facilities holding battalions of growing clones were destroyed. Although still in the tubes they too are human beings. I read the report on the second battle of Geonosis. Eighty percent losses before they even reached the landing zone.

On the map we make a good stand. But the clones get tired and the loss of brothers doesn't improve the situation. While we welcome it that some planets declare neutrality we hate those who ignore the reality and claim other things.

What I think is obvious is that the CIS itself and the Separatist army act completely ignorant of the other. I don't think that the Separatist Senators want war. Or at least not the kind of war they do. Claiming neutral ground like Maridun? Potentially supporting the Death Watch?”

Satine slammed her glass down. “I don't want to hear this anymore. Death Watch and the Separatists?”

“Ma'am with all due respect remember the attack on your yacht? We were attacked by a separatist cruiser and you saw it for yourself that Death Watch was behind it.”

Satine looked down. She hadn't noticed that there was a separatist attack on her ship. Her guards had effectively cleaned the ship of any evidence of the battle.

Armanda tried to defuse the situation.

“Well let's not be so down about it. I noticed a new hospital on the way here so how about you introduce us to some places here Duchess?”

The women lifted their glasses.

 

 

 

Catherine looked from her pilot seat onto the wreckage. The star destroyer had left a mark on the landscape where it crashed first and where it finally came to a stop. A SAR squadron was directly behind her as they swept the area. Two Hospital ships were in the orbit dealing with the personnel picked up from the escape pods. A carrier was also there picking up the evacuated lartys and star fighters with no hyperdrives.

The MV-22 hovered over the bridge where lifeforms were detected. Together with Lauren she jumped over onto the compromised structure. It didn't take her long to find Skywalker and Windu under the collapsed metal. Both were barely conscious. With one hand she grabbed the metal and lifted it so he could pull Skywalker out by the other hand. Lauren pulled Windu out before the metal was dropped again. The VTOL hovered closer so they could board it over the ramp.

Returning to the carrier Mace discovered a familiar face on the deck. Boba, Aurra and Bossk were hold at bay by several soldiers.

One turned towards them as they approached. “Ma'am, The _Viva Colonia_ picked those up when they were trying to escape after not responding to radio contact.

Anakin breathed in hard. “Aurra Sing. She was part of the hostage takers back then when they bailed Ziro the Hutt out.”

“Take them into the brigg.” The deck sergeant ordered. All three were cuffed and chained before taken away.

“Wait up.” Mace said. “Not the boy.”

Boba looked up with hate as he saw the jedi master walking towards him.

Mace kneed down in front of the young  boy and lifted his chin with a finger.

“I have to tell you a secret your father entrusted me with: He is still alive and fighting to keep you safe.”

“I don't believe you!” Boba shouted.

Mace put his hand on the boy's shoulder. “You'll have to until he decides to show himself to you. However he told me to give you this.”

He reached into a pocket and handed the boy a little book. It can only be opened by your DNA as it is unique and even the clones cannot open it.”

 

Erik stood over the plan of the docks. Armanda had somehow persuaded Satine to have him assisting the investigation. So far everything leaded to the docks. The poisonous substance was in the team served at school from a foreign company. Probably a mix to increase the profit. Just a few hours before in the night he had observed a bribery on the docks. Satine had immediately called the police captain for an audience.

Shortly afterward they took a set of police speeders towards the docks.

“Satine what are these guards doing here?” Amidala asked as soon as they arrived at the warehouses.

“Did you order them here?” The duchess asked the captain.

“Ma'am. I was with you the whole time.” he said as they approached the two guards.

“Boys, let us into that ware house.”

“We are under strict orders not to let anyone in.”

“Do you know who this is?” the captain threatened.

The guards looked at each other before deciding to attack. The captain and Erik quickly beat them down.

“Arrest them.” The captain ordered as he moved towards the door controls. However before he could touch the button an armored hand grabbed him.

“What?”

“Sir, I don't believe that you should do that.”

Armanda butted in. “Please Duchess. Listen to him for once. The Lieutenant is a capable soldier and a police man. He is a former GSG9-Operative. They were the best in capturing houses like these.”

Satine looked at the Ambassador and saw the pleading in her eyes.

“Good. For now.”

Erik released the captain and gestured for the Royal guards to put up a shield wall. He and the captain took positions on both sides of the door.

“When I give the go, open the door. Don't look in unto the flashbang goes off. Then we go in. Take out the guns first, unarmed second.”

He nodded towards the captain who opened the door. They were instantly greeted by blaster fire until the flashbang was tossed in. The strobe light confused most of the criminals in the building when they stormed in. Three regained enough sight to fire at the shields. Erik and the police captain returned fire and took out some thugs. The royal guards engaged too, using their staffs to block shots and knock them out. One made it around them and tried to make a run for it. He pulled out a knife and went for the duchess as Armanda blocked him with a sword and pinned him on the ground.  The pink sword then transformed back into her hand.

“Clear!” she shouted.

“Clear!” Erik replied. The royal guards put the prisoners into a transport before returning. 

The Lieutenant was analyzing the chemicals in the warehouse and made a shocking discovery: “Ma'am, you might want to see this.”

He opened the report. While the tea itself came from Mooga, the Slabin came from Utapau. “Both planets are part of the trade guild. The trade guild does everything for money, but wants to keep friends everywhere.”

Satine looked back at her guards “Destroy the poison. We cannot risk a distribution of its toxic content.” Two of them took flamethrowers and went into the building, setting the bottles and machines on fire. They watched as the building burnt down.

Later with the prime minister they were discussing the events. Although it was clear that Death Watch wasn't involve the prime minister claimed them to be the real culprits. However they agreed on having a neutral investigation conducted by a jedi and train their cadets in crime investigation.

The UST offered assistance in the form of Lieutenant Winston. He would train the royal guards and the police force in stealthy combat and how to properly investigate leads.

 

Ahsoka landed with Anakin and a clone escort three days after the request arrived at the jedi temple. As a sign of cooperation she left her light saber with her master. Both knew that she didn't need a weapon to defend herself. She exited the ship over the ramp, meeting the Duchess on the docks.

Erik stood at attention next to her. Both greeted her: The duchess with a slight bow, the soldier with a salute.

After the introduction the following day Ahsoka and Erik gave their first lessons in countering corruption.

Erik focused on training the police force in using their blasters and sticks to knock others out, not kill them.

Captain Crytek from the dock raid was with him, keeping the young policemen in line.

Both shared a new camaraderie after the fight. The two of them were sparring in the ring, both in full armor. Erik went for a swing as Crytek dove under it. He swope the soldier off his feet and held his stick out. “Gotcha.”

Erik smiled as he said: “Dead.” Crytek looked down. The pistol prop was held against his chest where his heart was located. He offered his hand to Erik who gladly accepted and holstered the man up. “Never forget the other weapons. Be aware of your surroundings.”

Crytek pushed his visor up. “New HuD is still confusing. I turned it down to only pointing out threats. Seems that props don't count as threats.”

The boys in grey laughed.

 

Two days later Erik and Ahsoka met in the cantine.

“”How's your course doing?” Erik asked cheerfully. He removed the black helmet and placed it next to him. Ahsoka played with her soup as she stared at the T-Visor of the helmet.

“Quite well. The duchess' nephew is a little hyperactive. He and his friends broke into a government warehouse and claim to have found proofs for black markt activity.”

“Sounds serious. What did they find?”

“I don't know. I sent them off telling them to leave the works to the police.”

Erik facepalmed. “Commander Tano.” He stressed the rank. “Rule No.4: Never leave any hint uninvestigated.”

“Whats 1 to 3?”

“First: Always wear gloves when you investigate. Second: Always double-check. Third: Always carry a weapon.”

Crytek sat down next to them. “Good evening, Master Jedi.”

“I'm not a master yet. I am a Padawan.” The torguta corrected him.

“Sorry. Anyway I heard from one of the royal guards within our training group that the duchess' nephew came to her because of the corruption. Any lead that might be interesting for us?”

“Might be. Just need to find them.”

 

Twenty minutes later they located the children. Standing on a balcony they spotted the group below them.

“Crytek, are these your men down there?”

“No these are the secret service guys.”

Ahsoka suddenly jumped down. Erik and Crytek didn't waste time as they brought out their ropes and fast roped down onto the platform. Together they took the guards out and send them running.

“Looks like the prime minister set you up.”

“That's treason. He's the leader of your system.”

“We have the recording.” Sonniee said as she activated her holo-projector.

“Well that proves that the secret service is involved. We can work with that but who is leading them?” Crytek muttered.

Ahsoka held up a device to check. It reconstructed the blur of the face.

“The prime minister. He isn't involve, he is the black market.”

Arriving back at the Palace they found the doors to the duchess' rooms forced open. Most guards were down. Crytek lifted the helmet off one of them. He recognized the man he trained with.

“They came out of no where. Attacked with no reason. Hadn't it been for the training we would have all been slaughtered. We three remembered the investigation instructions and played dead when they began shooting.”

The police captain nodded. “We'll take it from here. I'll send an ambulance unit to help you.”

Crytek stood up and joined the group again. “This is serious. If this had been a legal arrest they would have informed us.”

Erik thought it through. “Captain, get your men ready. They are to meet us for a planning session in the academy. Spread the word to the other police departments. Check the federal agency for conspirators. Silently. Don't want any of them warning their leader.”

Crytek nodded. Whenever Erik used his rank things got serious.

Ahsoka thought about the plan. “I have an idea how we find the duchess.”

 

 

Crytek escorted the bound children to the prime minister. He had sent his men to the prison. It hadn't take him much to persuade the prison guards to take a day off so his men could serve their “punishment for indiscipline” there. The other police captains had agreed to help. No law enforcement officer liked the men in black much as they kept to themselves and didn't share vital information but took everything they needed anyway.

 

He personally escorted the children into the prison facility. The secret service took over so the only thing he could do know was to wait. Erik sat with him in the control room as they observed the situation unfold. He hit the table as the prime minister stepped in. The video operator smiled as Almec began to torture Satine to force a confession about her being responsible for the smuggling.

As he sent an agent to get the kids Crytek nodded. “Time to strike. We have enough evidence.”

Together with his strike team and Erik he went out and blocked the path of the agent.

“No prison transfer was authorized.”

“Secret service, let me through.”

“Take him in boys.”

Two policemen took the man and pushed him into the cell the kids were in.

“Come on, time to get the duchess out.”

Ahsoka looked towards the door as it opened.

Almec and the secret service agents were surprised when instead of the children a full police squad stormed into the detention area.

Almec looked around as he tried to get out of the situation. He then pointed at Erik. “A foreign soldier is directing his weapon at the head of government. That is an act of war that we have to react to! Arrest him!”

“Two laws prevent you from succeeding with that order, dear Almec: Section 3 Police law: When a police officer sees himself in a situation where his case involves outsiders he is within his rights to call in foreign law enforcements to his aid.

Section 1 Emergency orders: When there is evidence leading to the assumption a member of government exploits his or her power a Law Enforcement Officer can relieve him or her of duty until the innocence is proven.” Erik recited what Crytek had told him.

“Captain Crytek, Anti-Terrorism-Unit. Prime minister, you are relieved of duty. You and every secret service member here is accused of acting against Mandalore and its citizens. Put down your weapons and surrender.” The captain pointed his plaster at the prime minister. The agents took their loyality to the heart so they attacked. However the training sessions paid off as the policemen blocked the attacks with their riot shields and tag-teamed the agents. Pinning them to the ground the fight was over before it began. Crytek went for the prime minister. The man threw his datapad at him which threw the captain off guard. For an old man Almec was surprising fast and wrestled the policeman for his gun until Ahsoka, who had been freed from her bindings by Erik beat him down.

 

“Thank you for your help.” Satine said as he bowed. Behind her Crytek and the police squad stood at attention and saluted.

Erik and Ahsoka entered the jedi shuttle as Anakin asked surprised what happened.

“Ah just stopped the black market by arresting the prime minister and his secret service.”

“Sounds like a story for the barracks.” Rex laughed under his helmet as he secretly watched the video Erik had sent him over the private helmet com-link.


	6. The Citadel

**The Citadel Strike Team**

 

It has been several weeks after the happenings on Mandalore. Ahsoka had recently returned from an escort mission to the separatists. She was confused. Apparently Dooku deceived both the Republic and the Separatists. As she meditated in the force she suddenly heard a yell. Opening her eyes the yell disappeared. Diving back into the force she tried to find the source. She felt a familiar presence. Suddenly she began to saw things, feeling something. She looked down. Why was there a blaster in her hand? She fired and go into cover.

“Captain, snap out of it!” She looked up, Erik stood over her. As she looked around she saw more troopers and soldiers in the now nearly identical armor. She recognized Torrent Company, Fives Echo.

“Rex, keep your head down!” She gasped, she saw things from Rex perspective. She was in a ship, on a wall next to her she could see a blueprint with directions for escape routes. It was a terran battleship named Red Montana.

 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were in a debriefing with the high council when Ahskoka stormed in.

“Master!”

“The high council is busy. Come later, Padawan Tano.” Mace Windu said sternly.

“Master, This is of high importance.”

“About your vision tell us, Padawan Tano.” Yoda said as he sensed the disturbance in the force.

“I need to know where the Red Montana is.”

“I just send Rex and a few of his men to it. They are on route to Coruscant now.”

“I had a vision. The ship came under attack. I didn't now where they are but they were loosing the battle.”

“Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker. Go with her. Investigate you will. Back the Red Montana up if Tano's suspicions are correct your fleet will. The UST inform I will. Alert the battleship they may.”

 

 

Erik stood on the bridge. Catherine stood next to him as she should take command of this ship.

“Still can't believe that they really tried the new mark 5 drive.”

“Well, they need them to power these guns.”

Erik stared at the two front turrets. Each bore three cannons. Each of them large enough to fit a man in it standing. The Red Montana was just as long as a Venator-star destroyer. The turrets sizable for a regular terran battleship were placed on the flank where normally the AA-batteries would have been located. At least twelve CIWS-Systems covered the bridge, not counting the various others along the stern and the bow. Smaller Mk-110 turrets now belonged to the AA-System and not to the artillery control anymore. The hull was large enough to house a dully equipped flight deck in the lower levels. Full squadrons of fighters, bombers and transports could now be housed in the hangars, making the Red Montana a fully autonomous battle unit.

Suddenly a transmission came in. The hologram flickered to life as a small green alien appeared.

“Master Yoda.” Catherine bowed.

“Admiral Pierce. In danger your ship may be. Watch your surroundings you shall. Meet you the Jedi Skawalker and Kenobi will. Escort you they will.”

The transmission was suddenly terminated as the radar officer shouted.

“Seven signatures coming out of hyperspace!”

“One Providence, two Recusant and three Munificent” a clone on another console shouted.

“All hands to battle stations! I repeat this is not a drill. All hands to battle stations!” Catherine shouted into the Public-Address-System.

“All flights engage the enemy. Pursue them and stay clear of the Montana.”

“CIWS on full defense mode. Main artillery charging. Cripple their shields and weapons systems.”

The woman at the helm pressed a few buttons and charged the engines.

Several gunners put on their helmets in anticipation of the battle.

Erik turned to Rex. “Get your men ready, You protect the bridge. I coordinate the other units on board to defend the ship.”

 

 

The Resolute jumped out pf Hyperspace and into the battle. The crew stood up to see how the Red Montana was doing. They had to admit the battleship didn't look good but it had taken the hits like nothing and was still hitting back. Yularen didn't wait as he ordered the ships to engage. Starfighters were released into battle and the 212th and the 501st were using the gunships to help their brothers on board the battleship.

Erik jumped on board on the A-10s left in the hangar. The pilot leaned against a few boxes. Medics were on their way but it was probably too late. Erik had only be able to diagnostic his death in a few minutes. He had given the man his last tranquillizer and put him to sleep for a painless death unless one of these med-droids made it here.

He powered up and triggered the launcher. The system catapulted him into the battle. Spotting a familiar red starfighter in the vicinity he pulled his plae around so he was next to it.

“General Kenobi. Good timing. We were about to loose it.”

“Yeah..” Obi-Wan stopped as suddenly a red bolt struck his fighter. They evaded the following shots and broke the formation. Erik pulled his plane up and found himself next to Anakin.

“Looks like Ventress has taken a liking on me.”

Anakin laughed. Although it was the middle of a battle and he had several tri-fighter on his tail he still cracked a joke. “Ventress and Obi, sitting on a tree...” luckily only on the private jedi frequency.”

“Master, would you please cut the chatter!” Ahsoka replied from on board the Montana where she and Cody joined up with Rex and the UST forces.

Suddenly Erik pulled his plane away, red laser bolts flew around his cockpit as Skywalker pushed its limits. Then he saw a volley of rockets going for them. R2 pointed out that there was another wave behind him.

“Lieutenant., I'm right behind you. They have a lock on you, not on me. ” Anakin fired another burst as laser as he flipped his ship over and landed directly behind the Lieutenant. Suddenly burning sparks washed over his ship. “What was that?” “Flares.” was the short reply. Together thy punched a hole into the attacking droids. Escaping out of the colliding mass of metal they circled around to help Obi-Wan.

“I'm hit. Heading for the dreadnought's hangar.”

“See you. We're getting her for that.” The two fighters let their cannon loose. Anakin's twin laser punched holes into the red foils as the minigun penetrated the engine and the shields.

 

Ventress crashed into the hangar. Her master had just told her that he was dropping her because of her failures. He could already feel the beatings her ship took.

“NOOO!” He attacked Kenobi and Skywalker in rage. Everything she had learned and was feared for went out of the window the moment she let her emotions take the her judgment.

She ignored her lightsabers being hit from her grasp and continued her beating with her bare hands. Force-chocking the two jedi masters she was suddenly knocked down and restraint. She tried to kill her attacker with the force but found it hard to grasp it. “Don't even try it. As long as I direct electricity into your spine your nerve system will stay confused.” The shocking stopped after force-bindings were placed around her wrist. She hissed into Kenobi's face. “Oh darling, I could have told you that Dooku was going to do that.”

The turned around as the familiar hum of a larty entered the hangar.

“Let's get out now.”

 

Ventress was escorted into the temple with extreme security. Temple guards had her in their sights as soon as she entered. Obi-Wan handed her to the hall of healing. Believing that she could be saved he stayed with her. However the high council had other plans. A trial should be hold.

However Plo Koon made a good point in pointing out the condition of the dark acolyte.

“She's going to hurt Dooku where ever it's possible. She could be a vital asset in breaking Master Pieil out of the Citadel.”

“She could warn them.” Master Windu said. He didn't trust the assassin. Too many jedi and clones had died because of her.

Anakin stepped in. “I don't like it either but Master Koon has a point. She had nowhere to run. From how they acted in the last battle I guess that the droids have a shoot-and-kill order on her. She is aware of that so she had nowhere to run during the mission.”

“Send her with the strike team, we will. Willing to change sides she might be. Judging after the mission we will her.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed before leaving the council.

 

Erik was preparing his weapons. Just arriving on Triple Zero and they had already a new mission.

They were to bail a jedi master with the coordinates of a highly important hyperspace route out of the Separatist Rock: The citadel.

The strike team consisted of the most capable soldiers: Commander Cody, Captain Rex. The two 501st ARC Lieutenants Echo and Fives. Erik himself, Commander Fox, Commander Wolffe and Omega Squad.

Additionally the jedi Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Although he didn't like it he was frozen in carbonite like the others.

 

Anakin rubbed his eyes as R2 unfroze him. “Hi, Snips.” “Hi, Master.”

He shook himself, what was Ahsoka doing here?

“I must have carbon sickness because I could swear that's Ahsoka.”

Fox literally fell out of his carbon frame. The Coruscant-Guard-Commander shook his head before replacing his helmet on it. Together with his fellow brothers he checked his weapons as he got them from the battle droids.

The strike team joined Erik at the cliff. The soldier had his rangefinder down and looked at the distant wall.

“There's the entry point. Can't place the hook. The wind conditions are too strong.”

Anakin lifted his binoculars. “Electro-Mines.”

“I guess then we free-climb it.”

Wolffe used his Cybernetic eye to scan the rock. “How about the jedi climb first and secure the line. Hen we clones follow.”

“Nice idea, brother.” Fox agreed.

 

 

Ahsoka climbed through the ventilation shaft. Se snickered as she thought of how the strike team would have a problem if she hadn't been there. Omega Squad regrouped with them as they stopped at an intersection.

“Take out their eyes.”

Fives and Echo got down on their knees as they destroyed the cameras.

Immediately the defense system started to fire wildly. The jedi blocked most shots. Fox used his riot shield to get close to one and shot it. Cody and Rec destroyed one on their own. Erik performed a roll and landed in a prone position as he fired a concentrated bolt. Wolffe fired, using his cybernetic eye for a marksman hit.

“Fi, look if you can slice into the system.”

The commando typed a few lines in. It took them five valuable minutes but then they were in.

“Got it. Interrogation cell 1138.”

Niner looked at the plans. “Make a loop. Send phantom units the other way to keep them busy.”

“Aye, Aye, Sarge.”

Suddenly Fives shouted panicked: “Walls are electrifying!”

“Out, out, out!” The clones shouted as they pushed the jedi into the next corridor. Erik as the last didn't fully make it as the electric net caught him and threw his body through the corridor.

“Erik!” “We have to keep going.” Obi-Wan said.

The soldier slowly lifted a hand. “Don't count me out yet.” he coughed.

He pushed himself up until Cody came to him and hoisted him up.

Erik looked at his armor. “When this gets into mass production, make sure the Republic issues them to you guys.” He said to the clone.

“Might talk with the jedi about it.”

They kept running and evading the droid patrols. Without any other problems they reached the cell.

The commandos secured the end of the corridor with Captain Wolffe and Commander Fox.

Echo and Fives lined up, ready to breach with Rex right behind them. Cody and Erik rigged the console and prepared to open the door. A muffled droid spoke in the cell: “Say good bye to your one good eye.

Anakin nodded. Sparks flew as they short-circuited the access panel and the door flipped open. Blaster firing the ARCs stormed in, shooting the commando droids in there while Rex shot the interrogation droid in the head as it let out a long “Nooooo!”

Ventress who had been tagging along silently suddenly pulled Fox back.

“Shhhh!” She gestured as she observed the droid patrol passing them.

“No need to thank, clone.” She said as Fox resumed his position with out a word.

Obi-wan crouched next to her. “We need to find the prison block.”

Ventress knew what he was talking about. She herself had for a short time commanded a prison when she once had captured him and a clone, A-17.

“Follow me, but don't wait. I won't come back to hold your hand, Kenobi.”

She led them through the maze of corridors. “I don't like this. Why are we giving her the lead.” Wolffe said remembering well who was responsible for his lost right eye.

“My enemies enemy is my friend. Dooku made it on her bad side. She needs help, we offer it, Wins for both sides.” Erik muttered. While he agreed with the decision he still thought that it was too early. One should have checked her mental condition.”

They entered a corridor. Commando droids appeared at the end and charged them. The clones opened fire. The droids jumped through the corridor. Fox tried to fire when suddenly a bolt hit the back of his shield. He turned around and fired at the incoming droids. Fives and Echo turned around, too, to face the threat. Finally it was Rex who got the first kill. Cody slammed a droid into the wall with his armor while Atin simply kicked the commando droid with his boot, throwing it back where it was exposed to Erik's fire. One punded on Ahsoka but she managed to incapacitate it when Rex kicked. Suddenly a high pitched sound pained their ears. Their blasters and light swords were pulled to the ceiling as was Anakin due to his metal arm. He was electrocuted up there. “Master!” Ahsoka screamed frantically. As Ventress began to push the droids away with the force the other jedi joined in. But their efforts were in vain as the droids magnetized to prevent being blown away. The troopers tried to attack them but these droids knocked the clones down. The droid punching Fives away didn't have much to laugh as a blue laser bolt went through its head. Erik fired his rifle as it was somehow not pulled up by the magnet. Anakin, fighting against the pain of the shocks reached for his light saber. Crying out in pain he grabbed the hilt and activated the blade. With a swing he destroyed the magnet causing the weapons to drop.

The commandos grabbed their DC-17Ms and fired at the droids. As they moved Rex looked up into the camera. He shot the thing after a split second.

 

“We're here.” They had reached the prison block.

Asaji didn't wait as she cut through the door and demolished the droids in there. To the republican officers she said: “Get out. Don't have all day.”

Piell looked around for his officer. “Captain Tarkin.” “General Piell.”

“Sir, I don't want to disturb you but our escape window is closing fast.” Erik butted in.

Omega Squad had taken a detour through the armory and handed out the trooper equipment they had taken from there. Some of the clone officers received sniper rifles, as they would be better with it back in the formation than at the front without armor.

Tarkin looked at Ventress with disgust. “What is that witch doing here? I demand you to restrain her.”

Obi-Wan pushed Ventress behind him. “She's on our side now. This is a joint mission to prove her disloyalty with Dooku and to show her how the Republic works.”

“General Kenobi. Sorry I have to interrupt your pissing competition but we have to go. NOW!” Fox said with a look on his chrono.

“We have to split up. A diversion group and a stealth group.”

”General, with all due respect I think we should go on as a group to protect the intel.”

“Anakin and Ahsoka take Omega, the 501st and Lieutenant Winston to escort Captain Tarkin and the officers out. I, Ventress and Master Piell will go with the rest and create a diversion.”

The group split up. The clones with Obi-Wan placed charges along the corridor they were running. As soon as they reached the end Obi-Wan detonated them, destroying the level

 

Anakin's group reached the end of a corridor with no problems. Erik opened the blueprints on his HuD. Adding the data from his scanners he searched the wall. Then he knocked against one part.

“The wall is thin here. Should be able to break through.”

Anakin nodded as he pushed his lightsaber into the wall and cut a clean circle. Echo and Fives put their shoulders into it and fell through the hole into the old catacombs.

“These must be the original tunnels.” “The advantage of old archive data.”

Ahsoka came back from her sweep across the tunnel. “The tunnel is clear.” As soon as everyone was through the two ARC-troopers replaced the wall back into the hole.

Ahsoka led the group through the tunnels. Her predatory instincts spotted a probe droid before they actually saw it. She nodded as Erik. The soldier set his rifle of sniper mode and fired a concentrated shot. Somehow it was beautiful when the black laser flew through the air soundless and hit the droid sending it down into the lava. While Ahsoka and Erik led the group the captains were walking side by side. “Why are they putting a child in charge of the group.”

Rex looked at his navy counterpart. He already hated this man. “I have served with her in many occasions. I trust her. She is a capable commander.” He didn't mention how she had grown physically. Some emotions were stirring around his head. Guess that accelerated growth has its disadvantages.

Then they stopped. “Dead end.”

 

Obi-Wan was standing like a boy whose toy had been taken. If the situation wasn't dire Ventress would have laughed. The boys from the 442nd siege battalion were right behind her. Together they were led into the command center where Osi Sobeck awaited them.   
“Looks who's here. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Asaji Ventress. The Republic's negotiator and Dooku's lapdog.

The dark acolyte hissed. “Don't touch me.”

Piell looked at the man. “We all are prepared to die to keep the intel from you.”

“We'll see.” Sobeck said as he snatched a blaster from his guard and held the muzzle against a clone's head. Shooting him he proceeded to the second clone from the 442nd.

“Take them to the interrogation level and force the information out of them.”

“Yes sir.” the droid answered as it led the prisoners out. On their way they were stopped by B1 droids with blue markings.

“We'll take them from here.”

 

 

After Erik and Darman had blown the wall the group proceeded through a fuel line. Climbing out first Ahsoka was met with droids. Destroying them she jumped out just for more droids to attack them. Rex assessed the situation and relayed his orders.

“Out! Officers, take cover a way from the droids and shoot every droid on sight. Echo, Fives, assist the commander and cover us.”

“Sir, yes sir!” The clones charged. Climbing out one after another the two ARC-troopers fired at the droids below them. Erik switched to full auto mode and sprayed a curtain of laser on the droids while Anakin led the officers into cover.

“Go!” Ahsoka bellowed. One after another Echo, Fives and Erik broke contact with the enemy.

“Go, Rex!” The captain nodded. Ofter a brief eye contact he ran. The torguta took a grenade which she dropped into the fuel line before boosting herself with the force away and behind a rock.

The explosion took out the droid battalion trying to climb the pipeline. The wreckage of two crab droids landed behind them.

“Where's R2?” Anakin asked.

“Uhm, Sir? You might wanna see this.” The jedi knight joined his captain and the lieutenants who used their optics to look across the plateau at the landing platform.

Obi-Wan's group was led onto it by no other than R2 and the reprogrammed battle droids.

“Looks like its time for Plan B.”

“What does B stand for? Bullshit? We have no plan B.” Erik said as he dialed a combination into his arm computer.

“You have a better idea?”

Erik smiled behind his helmet as he pressed two final buttons.

“In a matter of case, I have.”


	7. Break Out

**Break out**

 

Obi-Wan and Cody took cover behind some larger storage containers as the droids shot at them. Only their own battle droids, B-17, B-24 and B-25, had reacted fast enough to prevent major losses.

Fox and Wolffe fired at one of the turrets. When one shot came in Fox automatically protected himself and B-24 with his shield. The droid lifted its blaster and fired over the shield at the turret.

As new commando droids came in running with their ray shields Fives threw a thermal. The explosion knocked a few out but one survived the blast and went for the abandoned turret. Echo observed it as it powered up and began shooting.

“They are going to blow the ship!” he exclaimed. Grabbing an abandoned ray shield he began running for the shuttle. The turbolaser shots came nearer.

“Watch out Echo!”

The turret aimed at his brother. Fives closed his eyes, not wanting to see how his friend burned.

He heard a blast and his eyes began to tear. When he looked again Echo was perfectly fine. But the turrets weren't beams shot out of the sky. Looking up he saw the NRW dropping straight at them. The battleship's weapons targeted the enemies' position and fired another volley. Tarkin looked up from his dispute with Anakin about why to launch an all-out-attack.

“...guns against them...” he trailed off. “They gonna crash!”

Erik stood there completely calm. The ship was surrounded by a blur before it disappeared.

“What the hell was that?” Niner asked. Erik laughed. “Warp-Engine. When engaged the ship is transferred into an empty dimension created by the engine itself. Distances are shorter within that realm. Its not like your Hyperspace where you just speed up to FTL.”

The strike team entered the shuttle and prepared it for take-off. The commandos and Fox held the enemy off the ramp as B-17 started the drives and took off. B-24 came into the back, leaving the piloting to his two copies. He closed the ramp and helped to treat the injured officers. Erik leaned back and took off his helmet.

“You're not a clone.” Tarkin asked surprised. “Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston, US Army Ranger.”

“The UST Spec Ops? Never worked with them.”

“Well you have now.” Erik said before going up into the cockpit.

As the ship left the atmosphere they were hailed by the command ship.

“Shuttle, return to base immediately. Hostile forces have attacked the blockade.”

B-17 and B-25 ignored the command as they steered the ship through the asteroids. The battle was a sight to take in. B-24 rerouted the signal from his fellow droids into a holo-projector so the passengers could see the battle, too.”

The Montana engaged the dreadnought in a broadside exchange. Several Venator cruisers in the background fired their lasers at the separatist flagship. The two trade union cruisers were already destroyed. B-17 maneuvered the shuttle through the debris and headed for the star destroyers. R2 changed the transponder signal.

“Citadel Strike Team, we read you loud and clear. Wing commanders, form up and protect the package.”

“Shadow Squadron, we have the rear covered.”

“Group seven, protecting the flanks.”

“October flight, forming up and break through the mass for them.”

“Warthog flight, got the front covered. “

The whole formation looked like a large bomb. Laser bolts shot away from the front, tearing through the droids and clearing the way. The dreadnought moved to intercept but the terran superbattleship began to turn, firing a last round into the engines before jumping into the Warp-realm.

The Admirals Yularen and Coburn prepared their ships to jump into hyperspace. Slowly the ships turned around, exposing their underbelly and the engines to the enemy. In moments like this they wished to have the terran battleships. Weapons facing the rear and a quicker way to escape.

While the warp-engine was faster, it needed precise calculations to prevent a dimension change in a place where a battleship shouldn't appear.

The hyperdrive however needed so much energy to perform the jump that weapons systems had to be shut down. The reactor couldn't maintain both the hyperdrive and the turbolasers at the same time.

As the shuttle arrived in the cover of the command tower the single flights broke off to land in the other Venators.

“Jump in 3... 2... 1... Go!”

With a flash the fleet disappeared leaving a growling Osi Sobeck in his command center.

“Commander, Count Dooku requests a report on the progress with the jedi.” his tactic droid said.

 

 

Upon landing the first problems occurred: Piell only wanted to tell Yoda his part of the information while Tarkin insisted to give Palpatine the information.

The little green alien looked at Anakin and Wolffe.

“On Felucia your units are. Prepare to take a separatist camp you will.”

 

 

 

“Got them in my sights.” Erik reported as he adjusted his sniper rifle. Even the light fifty was modded to fire laser bolts. Ten shots in anti-infantry mode and five in anti-armor mode. A minute to recharge it made it impossible to maintain a continuous fire unless you carried a lot of mags around. Erik had exactly two of them. On in the receiver and one in the holder mounted under the barrel next to the bipod.

“Take them out.” Ahsoka ordered. Erik took the shots and cut the droid heads cleanly off. Immediately the clones fired their grappling hooks while the torguta covered their back. “Ma'am, we're all up.” A clone reported. “Go. I'll be right behind you.” As she turned to climb up, a net shot out of the bushes. Erik, wanting to help was too far away to see the enemy in the bushes. He jumped down from his position and ran for it.

 

 

“Rex, do a perimeter sweep. I want to know where she is!”

“Yes, SIR!” Rex was concerned about his commander. It wasn't like the girl to simply disappear during the battle. He went out personally to find her. He traced the steps of the 104th back to the wall. There were no indication of where she was taken. Then he spotted foot prints. “Trandos.” he muttered. He had read the report on the Prosecutor. Following the foot steps they were joined by the prints of standard human sized boots. The Lieutenant was supposed to cover this side and he had disappeared, too. Apparently Erik had followed the kidnapper. The prints led to an open space where the prints left. The trando's prints disappeared while the human prints got close to a compressed area. Probably sneaking into it via the landing gear, Rex suspected.

 

 

Erik jumped off the ship when it touched down. Luckily his armor saved him from dying because the landing gear retracted within the ship's shields but the oxygen supply was limited. As he landed in the swamp he saw the turret firing at the escaping prisoners, killing them all but Ahsoka who made her way into the forest. The soldier swam towards the land and hid in the bushes. Checking his ammo he put the rifle on his back and switched to his pistol. Doing a brass check out of habit he pulled the sled back.

Where ever the torguta went, she was good in hiding her traces. Erik switched to thermal vision and checked the air. Small traces of heat were left on some trees so he went for that direction.

At some point he lost them. Instead of trying to find them he opted to rest. Looking for a safe place he discovered a tree with a hole in it. The only way to reach it was a branch. He stepped on hit to test if it could bear his weight. With a grunt he pulled himself up and climbed towards the hole.

 

Ahsoka had talked to the three younglings Kalifa Jinx and O-Mer. Suddenly they heard a crack just outside their hideout. The three wanted to attack the person but Ahsoka gasped as she recognized the paint on the armor with the distinctive T-shaped visor. Reaching out through the force she caught him before he crashed into the woods. Pulling him up she set him down next to her.

“Are you okay, Lieutenant?”

“You know him?” Kalifa asked suspiciously. The girl obviously didn't trust anyone. She had probably been here since before the clone wars.

“I remember a jedi master telling his apprentice to tell his apprentice that a jedi should never lose the lightsword.” Erik said after checking Ahsoka's vitals.

He began to disassemble his sniper rifle and clean the parts.

“How are we on weapons?” he asked. “You have the only ones we have.” Jinx answered. “The trandoshans deactivate the ones we steal.”

Erik reassembled his weapon. “Was a long time ago when I was a lone wolf. Never expected to do it again.” He looked into the jedi's faces. “What? Never fought alone against an army?”

A hum filled the air. They ran for the exit to see as the soldier stopped them. Erik engaged his cloak and ran to the exit. “A trando fortress.” He assumed. As it disappeared Ahsoka came up to him.

“We will look for food. Lieutenant, cover our backs.”

Slowly they moved out.

 

Rex hit the console. He was growing frustrated. So far he could determine that the kidnapper was a trando but he lost the track in space. He decided to contact Commander Gree from the 9th Assault Corps. The wookiees were at war with the trandoshans so who better to ask than a wookie.

“Captain Rex, which circumstances do allow me to accept a call from the infamous 501st?”

“Commander Gree, we have a situation. Commander Tano has been abducted and we believe her kidnapper to be a trando.”

Gree rested his hands on the projector. “Looking around Trandosha wouldn't be wrong. I overheard talks between the general and the wookiees that some of them got abducted, too. They even have a strike team ready. They are only missing a transport and a lead.”

Rex pushed a few buttons to call Echo and Fives. “Tell them that the 501st is getting them. We will investigated the system and find them.”

“They will be delighted to know that you just saved them a bunch of credits.”

Rex shut the communication as his two ARC-troopers entered. “Do we have a lead, captain?” Echo asked. “Better. The wookiees know about where they could be. They offer the muscle, we do the driving.” Fives turned around. “I'll inform hawk to ready the Osprey.”

Since the UST and the GAR started to merge and exchange weapons, armor and vehicles Hawk had been extremely caring about the FV-22 he received for testing. The droppable warp-engine reminded him of the hyperdrive-rings. Soon after they powered up and left for Kashyyyk.

 

Erik fired back at the speeder. A sniper round had hit Kalifa. So far he could stabalize her but she needed to rest soon. The heal pack could only seal the wound off. The shot had narrowly missed her heart but her lung was damaged.

“We have to leave!” Erik dropped his rifle leaving it hanging from the strap attached to him and switched to his pistol. Firing a few shots he and the jedi disappeared into the forest.

Ahsoka was trying to use the rifle she acquired from the now dead trando chief's son.

“They deactivate them. That's why we don't have weapons.” O-Mer said.

Erik reached over and began to disassemble it. Shifting through the parts he sorted them.

“This is the barrel, the trigger group and the stock. These are the mags and firing mechanisms. And this...” He hold up a chip. “Doesn't belong to this kind of weapon.”

“How do you know?” Jinx asked.

Erik tapped his helmet. “Scanned the parts. The gun parts were manufactured around the same time. This chip was made long after the weapon. So the gun should work without this.”

He assembled the gun and threw it over to Ahsoka. She pulled the trigger and a red laser bolt shot out of it. Then they heard the roar of a ship.

“Trandos are back. We should try and take their ship.”

Quickly they ran back to the beach where they were dropped the first time. The jedi used the force to jump across the gap between the tree and the ship, landing on the cockpit. Erik set down his rifle and opened the scope. Aiming down he saw the first trando exiting the hatch. He pulled the trigger. However he missed as the younglings attacked the lizard. He readjusted his aim fired another shot. O-Mar was clawing as the trando who chocked him while Jinx tried to pull him down. Then a blue bolt rushed past them and the trando fell to the ground, a clean shot through his brain.

Inside the other trando had damaged the controls with his shotgun before both Ahsoka and Kalifa pushed him through the window, knocking him out.

Erik watched as the ship crashed and the jedi landed next to him.

“This ship is getting us nowhere.”

A growl came from the inside. He immediately lifted his pistol and aimed at the source. A wookiee walked out, growling again. “He says his name is Chewbacca.” Jinx said.

With in the next hour they salvaged as much as they could from the wreckage. Carrying it all the way to the cave Erik and Chewbacca placed some IEDs with motion triggers.

Back in the cave they tried to build an emergency beacon, strong enough to reach the next planet Kashyyyk if it happened to be on the same side of the system as Trandosha.

 

Ahsoka trashed in her sleep. She felt uneasy as a familiar presence calmed her down.

_Rex?_

_Ahsoka, what?_

_I am connected to you through the force._

_Anyway, where are you? I miss you little one._

_Don't know. We just made a beacon._

_I'll find you._

_I know you will._

Ahsoka felt a caring emotion rushing through her from Rex she couldn't really pinpoint it but it was close to what sparked in her when She returned to the light side on Mortis. The only feeling keeping her sane after the dark side took control of her. Was it love? She shook her head. Attachments weren't allowed in the order. Yet other people seem to make it quite well without it. She had talked to Catherine. The woman had some supernatural abilities, still she was in a relationship with Erik Winston. Neither seemed to be influenced by that connection during missions.

Ahsoka began to question the code. She looked over at the sleeping forms of the younglings. Left alone with no hope on a planet on their own.

The next morning Erik checked on Kalifa. The girl had reopened her wound when she fought yesterday. Erik gave her some stims and ordered her to stay with the beacon.

Kalifa protested but Erik's tome didn't leave room for arguments. In the mean time Ahsoka and the others had caught a trando and forced him to call for a lift. Capturing the speeder they returned to fetch the soldier. Taking course on the fortress Erik checked his weapons. He given the rifle to Kalifa as a mean to protect herself so her was down to his pistol. Out of habit he pulled the sled back when he loaded it with a fresh mag.

“Time to strike.” Chewbacca let out a growl. As O-Mar steered across the landing pad his passengers jumped out. Erik and Chewie flipped a speeder over and began to open fire at the trandos on the deck. The alarm was sounded and lizards began flooding the pad. One tried to man the other speeder but it was lifted courtesy of Jinx and Ahsoka. Erik took cover as the chief opened fire on them with the minigun. He had just reloaded as O-Mar crashed his speeder. The wreck knocked them over leaving them on the floor when the surviving trandos moved in.

“I'll have your head human!!” Suddenly a gun was held onto his neck. “I won't do that if I were you.” The lizard swung his claw only for Fives to drop below it and swooping him off his feet. Erik reacted instantly and fired his pistol into the body at the same time as the ARC.

Ahsoka force pushed her attacker as Echo rolled past her. “You okay, commander?”

“Echo, never been happier to see you.”

“Tell that the wookiee. They spotted the beacon and understood the growling that was transmitted.”

“Where's Rex?”

The clone pointed with his thumb towards the upper level. “Taking his anger out on his lover's kidnapper.”

“I'm not...” Ahsoka began but was interrupted by Fives. “Oh com'on. We all see it in your eyes. Every time at the gym Rex was never able to take his eyes off you and vice versa. We clones can be very observatory, you know?”

“Does...?” “No one else knows. We kept the secret. Not even Skywalker or Yularen know about it.” Erik answered the unfinished question. Suddenly something white and blue dropped from above. Ahsoka caught it and recognized Rex' helmet.

“Rex!” As she looked up a lizard body slammed into the ground, Rex lying on top of it.

“Last time I jump off without a rope.” He cussed before pulling Ahsoka into an embrace.

“I missed you.”

“Me too.”

“Guys, get a room.” Fives shouted.

Rex pushed his helmet onto Ahsoka's head. Eriki laughed as he saw the torguta with a clone bucket on her. While the took over the fortress and prepared it for a flight back to their home planet the clones got back into the Osprey. Kalifa fell around the boys necks as she saw them coming over the ramp. Rex and Ahsoka shared a seat while Hawk patted the controls as he flew out into space.

Ahsoka cuddled into Rex as he hold her, patting her lekkus.

“You are safe now.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Alone

**Alone**

 

If there was something Rex hated then it was to be useless. SCUBA-Battles weren't his strong side. The only reason Ahsoka and Anakin were down there was that Chancellor Palpatine requested them to protect the Senator.

He had to trust Monnk and the SCUBA-troopers to keep them safe. He had already lost a Consular-cruiser and didn't plan on loosing more. The seventh stealth Fleet was already on their way to assist. The so called sub-cruisers were small battlecruisers equipped for an underwater fight. He had seen the holograms, sleek elongated tubes with cannons along the flank. He wondered why the star-destroyers couldn't dive, too.

Anyway he know was back on Kamino, overseeing the training and giving new input from the front line.

He had asked Lieutenant Winston for ideas as the man had experiences on his own. Erik said that he would have to be confronted to see it. Both were staring at a holo board.

“Real Time Strategic Simulation: Battle of Teth.”

Erik used his hands to move troopers. The approach of the gunships was different. They split up and went in from all sides. One was nearly lost but the Lieutenant pulled it out soon enough to prevent a loss. The soldier even took the Acclamator into account as a precision fire mission was requested. Both AT-TE made it up the mountain because he skipped the climbing part and directly dropped them onto the droids. Risky but manageable. As the battle unfold Rex was impressed by the man's strategic mind. The Acclamator was sent away like in the original battle but the Lieutenant coped with that. He placed both walkers to cover the courtyard. As the droid dropship appeared he opened fire on sight. It crashed on the landing pad. Droids walked out but there were far less than he remembered. But then a simulated Ventress attacked. The AT-TEs were destroyed but not before they destroyed the landing pad, letting the drop ship fall down the cliff.

He pulled back the units into the monastery and booby trapped the entry. When the simulator took control of the jedi to lead them away he chose to let the clones go with them instead of covering the entrance. So far he had lost half of the unit. He used the mazes of corridors to hit the droids before they knew. Soon most of the droids were destroyed and only a few clones fell during the ambushes. When a transport was requested he didn't only sent one larty but enough to get the whole unit out. Two were lost due to the wildlife and enemy fire but in the end they reached the Venator cruiser without loosing more.

“Simulation terminated. Republic Wins.”

Rex patted the man's shoulder. “Well done.” “Well I was trained differently. On my world the times of an open battlefield were long over. We had to learn how to fight dirty and asymmetrical.”

The 501st Captain nodded. That was something that had to be included in the future training program. Together they went for a drink before going into the archive to look at the current training manual.

Erik was impressed by the amount of information the clones had to learn. Then he looked over the files. Some were strange. He looked around to ensure that no one was watching him. Rex was behind him, covering the screen from the camera. He did know that the Lieutenant was up to something. Some might call it reckless and naïve but the clone trusted the man. Erik needed his HuDs help to understand the controls but he adapted very quickly. He hacked into the secret archives. Reports of clones were there. When and for what unit they were produced. The files were organized by unit type, Unit strength and unit number. There was one file at the end. One type called Cul'val Dar. One Acclamator including the crew and two battalions of commandos. And a Null-Alpha-ARC. The first one made. His status was KIA but the place and reason were interesting: Geonosis-By Master Mace Windu.

Erik hacked into the file and opened the dossier. The clone was personally trained by Jango Fett. The bounty hunter apparently replaced himself with the clone on one of his travels and had disappeared with the ship. Erik found a note appearing on his screen.

“Found your way in here, too?”

He knew of only one person who could hack into networks and had that kind of humor.

“Tell your drill that we thank for the 000 situation.”

“All ways at your service.”

Erik closed the folder and left it to Jaing to encrypt them again. Rex who had been reading a manual for cover behind him turned around. “I hope that was worth it?”

“We have to trust that your template does the right thing. Wait, what is that?” Erik looked at the page Rex had opened.

“ Contingency Orders for the Grand Army of the Republic: Order Initiation, Orders 1 Through 150.“

Erik skipped past most of the orders to the one that caught his sight: Order 66.

“How come that all the other orders deal with the command chain say detain the commander and only use lethal force if necessary while the order dealing with the jedi states lethal force by order?”

“I don't know. These orders are drilled into each clone from birth on. We have to ask the chancellor.”

Erik shook his head. “No. This is something big. We need to find Jango.”

“How to we find something that doesn't exist?” Rex asked confused.

“We don't. However we know people who could do so without rising suspicion.”

“You mean...”

“Let me handle it.” Erik interrupted him just as the doors opened and a Kaminoan entered.

After leaving the archive Rex went back to the barracks, thinking about order 66. He knew that he couldn't bear the thought of shooting Ahsoka. There had to be something he could do. But first he had to try the new equipment. The Phase-II-Armor had been released to them. However he didn't like the new design. As he took the new shiny armor into his room he grabbed his old helmet and a welding torch. Cutting the visor out he replaced the current one with his old one. He rewired it and checked the HuD. Some systems were new so his HuD couldn't handle all the data. Rex attached the helmet to a console and started to download the new firmware. As he waited Echo and Fives entered his bunk.

“See, even the captain doesn't like the new look.” Echo held his hand out as Fives placed a chip and a few credits into it. “You had a bet over this?”

“They don't let us into the casinos so we do our own way of gambling.”

He placed the chip on Rex' desk. “Better try this mod. Came in from from the Nulls. We asked them to upload it onto all armors but they told us not to and only give it to the Kamino-batch.”

“Centax?” Rex asked. He didn't like the new Centax-clones. They were actually dumb. They hadn't got the hard training the bounty hunters put the Kamino-clones through. Only memories implanted. He had recently had the chance to speak with Omega Squad. Darman was still ranting about the di'kut gunner who had nearly taken his head off.

Rex inserted the chip and began to copy its contents. After the process had stopped he put up the helmet and checked it. Echo was outlined in green while Fives had a red outlining. As he asked Fives answered. “I didn't update my systems yet. Echo has that's why your helmet sees him as a friendly. After Rishi we and the Nulls thought that it would be nice to detect a droid in a clone armor. Droids can't use the HuD. It uses the breathing system to determine if a living being is in there. If there is but the HuD isn't use properly it won't show up as a friendly.”

Echo explained that it wasn't fully finished. The Nulls didn't have the time to program the full software how to make it show who is wearing it.

“Oh, and you have a private channel to Commander Tano. Might come in handy when you...”

“Okay, I understand, now get out.” Rex blushed as he continued the thought.

Echo closed the door as he left.  The ARCs went down to the Rangers' bunks. They went directly to Erik and knocked at the door. “Enter.” Echo stepped in closely followed by Fives.

The soldier closed the book he was reading and turned his chair around.

“What can I do for you?” Fives looked around to check for eaves droppers before sealing the door.

Echo began. “Order 66. I read the whole reg and the order doesn't add up.” Erik nodded. “I know. And that's where the problem is. I read General Kenobi's report on Jango Fett. He was hired by a man named Tyranus. Just who's Tyranus. No one in the jedi order ever bore that name. Commander Tano confirmed it.” Fives nodded. The Nulls were surprised, too. They are still tracking the way of the money. The bank account which was used to pay for us is fake. But they have found it on Coruscant.”

“That is important but not our highest priority.” Erik said. “Finding Jango Fett is. The man disappeared with a fully manned Acclamator. We have to find them.”

Echo nodded, ideas sparkling in his head. “We ARC's will handle it.”

“I hope you do. For our sake I really hope you do.”

 

 

 

 

Anakin was frustrated. The SCUBA-troopers had been captured and even the gungan reinforcements were in custody. The separatists prepared to execute Prince Lee-Char.  Behind the Aqua-droids he saw the Quarren handing out weapons to the Calamari, the gungans and the clones. Just as Tamson gave the go Nassor Ri went in and released a cloud of ink, succesfully freeing Lee-Char. “Fight Quarren, Fight for Prince Lee-Char! The successor of king Yos Kolina who was murdered by the separatists!” The aqua-doids were over whelmed by the sudden attacks. The republic joint forces began to engage the droids on a larger scale. Laser bolts cut through the water as the jedi protected senator Amidala. Large trident-ships attacked and rammed the warriors. One headed for the senator but was rammed to the side by a black ship. Ahsoka looked up and read the ships name: I-2014. The large turret on the top turned around and fired a thick beam through the water. More I-2000 Class ships entered the battle and turned the favor towards the Republic. A trident tried to grab it and drill through but it was shot down by the turret at point blank.  The gungans, the quarren and the Calamari cheered as they charged again, destroying the separatist forces and wiping out the last resistance. 

Later after the battle Prince Lee-Char was sitting in the throne room. Monnk and his SCUBA-troopers lined up at the wall while the Calamari, the quarren and the senator with her jedi escort stood down there to watch the crowning of Lee-Char.

Nassor Ri had insisted on being the one who placed the crown on the young prince's head, as a sign of loyalty and redemption.

 

 

Rex waited on the ramp as the jedi and the senator returned. He looked for a special jedi. He scanned for the tight suit Ahsoka wore. It hugged her figure and showed off her curves. He stood at attention as she walked past him before he fell into step behind her.

Echo just smiled as his two commanding officers disappeared into the commander's room for some “debriefing”. Bets were placed on when they would make it official. The ARC-trooper stood in front of the door, blocking it while Fives stalled the general.

 

Rex stood in Ahsoka's cabin. Normally Padawans shared a cabin with their masters but since the Resolute wasn't specially equipped for this accommodation she had received an officer's room. He took off his helmet and looked at her. Ahsoka was well aware of him checking her out. Attachments are forbidden in the order, she scolded herself but that went out of the window when Rex hugged her. “I missed you.” His hand caressed her sensitive Lekkus  and montreals.

Boldly he pulled her close.

 

Erik was overlooking the fields in front of him. A sub-cruiser had dropped the 13 th Platoon and Omega Squad on the planet. He had his rifle in front of his as he slid down the  slope. Getting down in a kneed position he signaled for his soldiers to follow. Niner came to a stop right next to him. 

“We have gun positions here, here and here. We have to take them out fast and silently without the others noticing.” The clone sergeant pointed the positions out. Erik lifted a hand and pointed forward. McCord and his sniper team broke off the formation and headed south towards a ridge. He looked to the other side and signaled Ramirez to take his snipers to another position.

The Commandos  crept forward and hid in the mud, their black armor blending in with the darkness.

“Ghost One, on overwatch.” “Omega, ready when you are sir.” “Ghost Two, lining up the shot.”

Erik watched the area and waited for the perfect moment.

“Ghost Two, take out their eyes.” The cameras were destroyed by precise shots. The patrol came back. “Omega, take them out and cut the communication.” An alarm was sounded but as soon as it began Fi hacked shut it down again and blew the communications tower.

“Ghost One, guards coming out. No sign of the target. Wait. Positive ID. Taking the shot.”

A set of dark bolts flew overhead and into the camp.

“We got the head. GO!” Erik breached out of his cover as he and the rest of the platoon charged.

The Umbarans were completely overwhelmed by the attack. Confusion rose as no one was sure who had the command. Erik slotted a group of them before he took cover to reload. Morgan fired his M240 next to him, a drum mag attached to it. The light machine gunner took out another group of Umbarans.

Not far from them Atin used his vibroblades to fight the opponents who tried to capture him. The Commando slit their suits, leaving them to a painful death without the protection.

“Guard house clear. Bring in the artillery.”

Slowly the Self-Propellered-Artilleries of the 13 th Platoon rolled in. Just next to the guard house they lifted their cannons and fired a fast line of rounds before lowering them again and retreating back into the darkness.

“That should give them a little problem to think about.” Erik said as he jumped on the last APC with Omega Squad.

“What did they take out?” Darman asked.

“The whole fuel depot, the powerplant and the refinery.”

The 13 th platoon retreated back into the wastelands where they prepared a landing zone for the republic. The soldiers hid the tanks under camo-nets an d began to wait for the attack.

 

 

Rex was spent as he left his commander's quarters. They had secretly enjoyed the “debriefing” very much. Outside in the corridor he met Echo who was standing at attention. “Sir.”

Rex dismissed him and went for hi bunk to refresh.

Ahsoka left shortly after him. “Ma'am, your suit is the wrong side round.” Echo pointed out. He shove a box in front of her. “A present from the 13 th and the 501 st . Consider it a wedding gift from us soldiers to you and the captain.” She blushed as she returned into her room to change. The togrute opened the box. Shiny new trooper armor. She touched the surface and was surprised. She met more resistance than when she touched Rex' armor. There was a tiny rubber layer on it. The sign of the jedi order adorned the shoulder guards. She tried the bodysuit. It was completely red like her old one and hugged her figure. As she put on the armor plates she found herself very sexy. It was comfortable and underlined her femininity. The helmet was different from all kinds she had seen. Instead of the black visor it was clear. She put it on and pushed one of the buttons immediately the parts protecting her lower face were pulled to the side, leaving it open.

With a last look into the box she discovered a note: “Keep the captain save.”

She smiled as she left her quarters and went to the bridge, hoping to show the new armor to Rex.

Anakin couldn't hold back a laugh as he saw his apprentice in the armor. “Too scared of getting hurt, Snips?” Even Admiral Yularen couldn't resist a tiny smile. “Should have worn that before you met Gilad.”

Rex was simply amazed. Luckily his helmet covered up the fact that his mouth was hanging open. The beauty simply looked astonishing. The armor accentuated her predatory heritage but still kept her female touch. He had to remember telling Darman and Bly about it. It hadn't been a secret within the commandos that Darman and Etain were an item since Quilura and the mission on Coruscant and her personally knew about the crush Bly had on his blue Twi'lek General since she saved him from being burned alive on Maridun. He just had to find the origin of the armor.


	9. Umbara

**Darkness**

 

Life went on I guess. One mission over, a few days to rest and rearm, then shipped out to the next mission. This was war. All out in a galactic scale. People showed their true colors when confronted in war. Some showed real courage, others revealed their dark nature.

Cowards turned into heroes, Bullies into traitors. Dogma shook his head. Following orders blindly wasn't the way. He wasn't just a clone but a man. He had brothers, people who were precious to him. People who had his back. He looked over at his captain and nodded, silently thanking his brother for opening his eyes. Umbara had left its mark.

 

_Two days earlier_

 

The Fleet jumped out of hyperspace above Umbara.

The 501st were to strike first and secure a landing area for the 212th. UST Commando forces had already dropped in and were waiting for the reinforcements. Rex checked his helmet as the gunship took off. It never got old. He and torrent company in the bay, Ahsoka next to him and General Skywalker leaning against the doors.

A transmission came in.

“Took you guys long enough. Key positions are marked. AA-batteries were sabotaged. Delta and Omega don't leave things half done.” Erik reported.

Anakin stood next to the projector as he relayed the plan.

“We take out the line. Obi-Wan breaks through and goes for the capital. The 35th Infantry will cover their left flank. We will cover the right.”

Erik keyed on his arm and opened a plan.

“As soon as we defeat the defenses the 13th Platoon goes off to capture the air field. That will then be an UST Operation. Stay clear of that place. We will probably set many traps along the roads.”

 

 

The larties launched and flew through the darkness of Umbara. The strong lights cut through the fog and smoke like lasers. Different to other invasions like Geonosis they were not greeted by anti-air fire. Seems this time preparations actually did its job.

“All units, kill the lights and engage nightvision.” Hawk ordered.

He kept looking for the beacon. Then he saw it. A bright flash on the infrared. He landed his ship and opened the bay doors releasing the troopers onto the ground.

Rex went to the familiar presence. “Good to see you Erik. How's the battle doing?”

“So far? Nothing. Artillery is targeting the enemy's tanks. We're waiting for the go.”

He uploaded the coordinates onto Rex HuD who distributed it among his troopers.

“Echo, left flank, Fives right flank. Stay clear of the tanks until they are destroyed.”

Anakin looked at the terran tanks. He nodded towards Rex and Erik who gave the orders. The soldiers of the 13th platoon fanned out, being among the frontline troopers to redirect the fire support.

The cannons fired. Concentrated plasma flew through the air before it hit the ground.

“Eat this!” Hardcase shouted as he charged behind Fives. He had Kix and Jesse covering his sides as he let his rotary cannon loose. The laser cut through the enemy lines. He looked around and saw an ARF-trooper being gunned down from his AT-RT.

“Incoming!”

They dived for cover as the next wave of fire came in.

A Ranger kneed next to him, shouting into his wrist com-link.

“Fire support, Target at Alpha-Charlie. Elevation One-Three-Zero. Requesting Danger Close Fire.”

“Leopard Oh-nine. Commencing fire at Alpha-charlie-One-three-zero.”

The green shots flew above them and hit the designated target, spraying dirt over the covering clones. They opened fire before moving on. More troopers fell to enemy fire.

Echo led his group over an open field. So far they hadn't met any resistance.

“This is too easy. Watch out for traps!” he warned the group as he tripped over a root. But the root suddenly came alive as it grabbed him and a fellow trooper. Throwing them around it took hits as if they were nothing. A tongue shot out and grabbed the trooper pulling the screaming man down its throat and swallowing him. Echo reached for his belt and pulled a thermal out. When the tongue tried to grab him again he threw it. The thing captured the grenade and pulled it down. A muffed explosion, then smoke began to come out of the mouth.

“Nasty traps. To all units: Watch the ground. Man-eating plans hidden down there.” He radioed on the open frequency.

The Rangers were spread thin through the lines of the clones. APCs were standing ready to charge.

Rex checked the radar again and looked at Anakin. “All units have reached the last cover before that ridge. As soon as we go out there we have no protection until we claim that ridge.”

The jedi nodded as he looked at the Ranger Lieutenant. “Lieutenant, we begin the attack.”

Erik nodded as he opened his radio channel.

“All ranger units, commence the attack. Elephants take out their defenses.”

As the men and women began to charge far behind them the howitzers began to fire. Their mass driver cannons propelled the round into the air where it was invisible in the darkness. AS the first round was in the air the cannons were lowered for the second and the third shot.

Although being fired after each other the rounds hit the targets at the same time, taking the siege tanks out in a few seconds. The APCs charged forward, carrying teams deep behind enemy lines.

Masses of clones poured out of their hiding place and ran. Firing the blasters at the Umbarans they made it up half of the ridge with low resistance. Suddenly an umbaran fighter made a pass, wiping out a full lane of clones. “INCOMING!” Tup shouted. The APC next to him turned its cannon around and fired at the second fighter. The first shots missed but then one was close enough to hit a weapon station, blowing the whole fighter up. Remains rained down as the 501st continued their onslaught. Rex stayed close behind Anakin and Ahsoka as he fired his twin blasters at the Umbarans.

Reaching the ridge the fight calmed down. “Sir, the Umbarans are pulling back. I advise we regroup and reevaluate before we continue.”

“Good idea, Rex. Erik, call the artillery. They should move up to us.”

The soldier nodded. “Already on the move.”

 

The soldiers kept watch over the area in front of them looking for the faint green glow that betrayed the enemies' position.

Ahsoka was sitting with Rex, downing a water bottle he gave her. A few meters further Erik was talking to Anakin.

“Elephant has spent the ammo. Leopard is recharging. On my platoon we have twenty wounded. Ten are heavily wounded and have to be evacuated. We lost a Stryker and its crew.

Two soldiers and eight troopers. Additional ten troopers were killed or injured when it exploded.”

Anakin nodded. He had seen the explosion. “Make sure the others rest. Then we move out.”

A clone came up to them. “Reporting in for duty, Sir.” “Dogma, right? Get a rest and refresh yourself. Make sure your brothers follow suit.”

“I am fit for duty, Sir.” Erik patted the man's back. “The general gave and order.”

Over Anakin's shoulder he could see Ahsoka and Rex sharing a meal. He smiled at the sight. With her new armor Ahsoka could pass for a clone if it wasn't for the markings and the obviously formed chest plate.

“Sir, this is Elephant 1-3! We detect multiple enemies behind you. One set down a kind of drone. They haven't spotted us yet. We are pulling back”

“Good thinking, Private. Thanks for the head's up.” “Good luck, Sir.”

Erik raised his voice and opened the comm channels to reach everyone.

“Ambush from behind watch your six!”

He lifted his rifle to his shoulder and aimed through the scope. Switching to infrared he saw the Umbarans behind him. Pulling the trigger he returned fire with his brothers in arms.

One ARF-trooper tired to man his walker but was shot in the back and fell down lifeless.

Rex ran along the ridge on the search for his general when a small drone electrocuted a trooper. Rex skidded to a stop but the thing had noticed him. It dodged his shots and jumped at him. Just as its tail was about to impale him a white figure flew over him and cut it in half with a green lightsword.

Ahsoka landed graceful and blocked shot s directed at her and Rex. The captain snapped out of his trance and resumed running. Taking cover next to Anakin he told him: “They circled around there is an opening to the north.”

Erik slid into cover next to him. “Requested a danger close mission. Squadron Seven is busy helping General Kenobi. Shadow-Squadron is with the 35th. Warthog flight offered a danger close mission. Fire on sight. Just have to mark the target with infrared.”

Erik pulled the small device out and prepared to throw it. However the Umbarans spotted it and destroyed it.

“Winston, I can't recognize anything.”

Erik cursed as he searched his pockets for another infrared device. Most were still back at the landing zone.

“We have to do it old school.”

“Old school?” Ahsoka asked. “Tell all troopers to us the spotlights.”

Erik radioed Clicks again. “Clicks. Friendlies turning on their lights. We disengage the enemy and move north. Marking the enemies position with laser.”

Anakin shouted: “Men, move out!” The clones grabbed their helmets and dashed for the safety off the ridge. The ARF-troopers manned their AT-Rts and jumped over the trenches, shooting back blindly with their carbiners. One was hit in his exposed position and fell down. Ahsoka scooped him up and carried him until Rex grabbed him, dividing the weight between them.

 

Clicks pulled her plane into a west flight path. She spotted the illuminated clones and the heat sources on the ridge behind them.

“Let's light them up.” She flipped the red cover on her control stick open and placed her thumb on it. On the approach she crocked her index finger and fired the rotary cannon. As the targeting computer marked the first targets with in the blast radius she waited a little bit before releasing the bombs. Her squadron followed suit and dropped the payload. The carpet of bombs blew up the whole ridge, leveling it in the middle.

 

The clones watched the explosions. “That'll teach them.” Jesse said.

“Good thing we got off that ridge.” Ahsoka said while she nudged Rex. Rex caressed her montreals.

“Yeah, but you for got your helmet up there.” Ahsoke shook her hea tails out. “Didn't fit me anyway. My lekkus had to be squeezed in and I lost the togruta ability coming with these.” She pointed at her headtails and montreals.

 

Ahsoka and Rex stood at attention as General Krell arrived. Erik was standing right beside them, helmet still on.

Erik didn't fully listen to Krell's talk but was worried when the jedi said that he would take over command for Skywalker.

After Anakin introduced Rex he left in the gunship.

 

 

Rex was desperate. Krell send them as an advanced force up the road. Something that was definitely a trap. Ahsoka had borrowed an evacuated clones helmet and kept it on. The 13th Platoon had separated earlier to pursue a critical target.

Now he was fighting for his life. Half of his men were down and more were falling.

“They are everywhere!” One Umbaran jumped Echo but the ARC simply flipped him over and smashed the glass before shooting the dying alien.

Fives rolled over and fired from a prone position. An explosion took out their last scout walker. Ahsoka went over and covered Kix who checked the fallen ARF. Pulling the injured clone behind his fallen walker the madic applied some medi-kits on him. Suddenly laser bolts mowed the Umbaran lines down. A tank crashed through the woods and buried several Umbarans under its chains. The beam cannons cut through the night and further away something exploded probably an umbaran tank.

 

Later Krell was furious. “The whole mission has been compromised because of your failure!”

“General Krell, incase you don't notice. Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that.” Fives spatted.

“ARC-5555. Stand down.” Krell threatened as he pulled his lightsaber on Fives.

“Who of you was the idiot who ordered a walk on this road!” Krell turned around to see another clone trooper coming up to him. This one didn't have the typical 501st blue but had a greyish pattern on his armor. He hold his lightsaber on the troopers neck. “Stand down, trooper or I will have you executed for insubordination.” The man stood his ground. “Then you can walk right into another war.”

Krell was furious of being talked back and went for an execution. But his swords were caught in a force field.

The man removed his helmet. “My armor is similar to the clones so I'll overlook this incident.”

Erik revealed himself. “This is UST operation area. You have nothing to do in here. I thought I told you to stay clear of this area, Rex.”

Rex pointed at Krell. “I tried to tell him but he cut me off. A clone's opinion Is worthless to a jedi like him.”

Erik went closer to Krell. “As long as you are in this area you follow my command.”

“I am a jedi and a general of the GAR. State your Rank.”

“Lieutenant First Class Erik Winston. US Army Ranger. 13Th Platoon Terran Special Forces.”

“Well than I outrank you Lieutenant. Your forces will join mine and take the capital.”

Erik shook his head. “The UST has its own part in this invasion. We are to take the air field supplying the fighters. You surely didn't miss the message General Kenobi sent. This is my operation which makes it my lead. Either comply or leave, now.” Erik stressed the last word.

Ahsoka came out of her hiding place. “I'll stay. Any 501st forces joining me will be under my command.” Her voice was strong but Rex noticed the remains of drying tears.

“I'm with you, commander.”

Krell didn't like it that his plans were ruined but he decided to stay. “Very well. I will stay but I keep command of the clones.”

“Men.” Ahsoka said. “They are men not only clones.”

 

 

 

Anakin arrived on Naboo. The chancellor had ordered him to take in the captured General Grievous. The Gungan had managed to capture the cyborg.

He went into the room where the priest had led him to.

 

 

Erik took cover as the tank next to him was crushed. Umbaran siege tanks had appeared and the terran armored division couldn't handle them. The caterpillar tanks had been a problem but these crabs were the apocalypse. Rocket launchers weren't an option. Rex had sent his two ARC-troopers out to steal umbaran starfighters and provide air support. Ahsoka used the force to pull Rex out of the zone that was later crushed by a walker's foot. Others were less lucky as the tanks injured and killed them. The Ranger shook his head. He had lost a quarter of his platoon and the marines providing him with APCs had been wiped out completely. The clone Legion had nearly lost everything. Torrent Company remained, as well as the platoon around Sergeant Appo. They retreated back into the forest. The tanks moved in to crush them. The clones used this to fire their rocket launchers and at least destroyed the mass driver cannons.

Then two umbaran starfighters appeared. Rex looked up and recognized the green outlining of his brothers' armor.

Some Rangers fired their sniper rifles and blocked some of the gears, leaving the tanks sitting ducks at the ARCs fire. In a bright neon blue explosion the tanks vanished.

 

 

 

Erik stood in a circle with Rex and Ahsoka. Krell came up to them. “CC-7567, what is the status?”

Rex stood at attention. “We have claimed the air field. Supplylines to the capital are cut. However we lost most of our forces.”

“Captain, you'll soon learn that that's the price for a victory.” Krell said arrogantly before he turned around and left. Rex clenched his fist as Ahsoka rubbed his arm.

Erik shook his head and didn't refrain from directing a middle finger in Krell's direction.

“Asshole.”

“He's a jedi master.”

“Still doesn't give him the right to be such an arrogant blockhead. He thinks just like Grievous. Council should have given him a bunch of droids.”

Echo and Fives were working on decrypting the controls. Echo hand managed to get a manual and was reading it while Fives tried to change the settings to aurebesh.

“Hey Fives, looks like there is a simulation mode on there things.” Echo went over and pushed a few buttons. The seat Fives was standing at was surrounded by the familiar bubble but it didn't attach to the starfighter. Instead a holoscreen opened and virtual enemies appeared. Fives moved his hands and the picture swung around. “I don't think this is they way it should go.” The screen turned red and the bubble popped open.

“Can I try, Sure looks like fun.” Ahsoka asked out of nowhere. She climbed into the seat and connected to the force. She didn't know why but somehow she knew how to steer the ship.

As she passed Echo and Fives both gaped at her.

“You have to teach us how.”

 

Rex was rolling his eyes. Erik stood next to him and even with the bucket on the clone could tell that the soldier was less than pleased. Since the air field was secure the UST operation was officially over and the 501st was back in charge.

General Kenobi reported about a new supply ship that delivered new arms to the capital. The smaller transports had been destroyed but now the remaining fleet had pulled back into a protective cordon around the last and biggest one.

Krell decided to launch am all-out-attack against the captial. “Prepare the remaining clones to move out in twelve hours.”

The ARCs didn't like this. “Is he crazy? That's another suicide mission.”

 

 

Padmé stood with the Gungans as she observed the exchange. The stand-off was tense. Grievous against her Ani.

Behind them the Red Montana trailed her guns on the separatists, ready to tear them aapart should they do something.

She kneed down to check her unconscious husband.

 

 

Echo and Fives covered Ahsoka as the togruta brought a missle pod into the gun room. Hardcase and Jesse were keeping droids from following her where the ARCs couldn't shoot them.

“Go!” Ahsoka rushed back and urged her men back into the starfighter. The three of them were cramped into the bubble. The jedi used a force push to get the missle pod into the reactor, causing a chain reaction.

The starfighters raced out. Fives looked back at the explosions behind him.

“Come on!”

 

As they landed they were met by Pong Krell. “What is this. You weren't on a recon mission.”

Fives faced the enraged jedi. “I made the call to destroy the enemy supply ship. We had the enemy's fighters. We already explained the plan to you, General.”

“And I forbid you to use them!”

“You don't care about us. What would four missing clones change with your suicide plan?” Echo shouted.

Ahsoka stepped forward. “With all due respect master. The ARCs presented the plan to me and I authorized it. If anyone is to blame its me.”

Erik stood behind Krell as he butted in. “As far as I read the regs ARCs are free to operate on their own and to request specific clones' assistance as they see fit.”

Then suddenly Boomer called in.

“Sir! One of our supply ships had been shot down. It crashed in the capital.”

“What was on board, CS-2207?”

“Weapons supply and spare armor, sir. Sergeant Kano observed Umbarans taking the stuff into their barracks before he and Slice had to pull out.”

“Tell CS-1004 and CT-3899 to return to the 212th.”

“Yes, General.” Boomer replied before cutting the connection.

“CC-7567, get your men ready. We might get under attack soon.”

The men left the command center.

Krell turned to the communications officer. “Get me a connection to General Kenobi.”

“Right away, Sir.” The Ranger replied.

 

 

Erik checked the charge on his weapon. “Kelly, Morgan, McCord, you with me. Ramirez, keep the guard up. Angeles, oversee the evacuation.” The ranger team powered their weapons up.

The team equipped their helmets with nightvision goggles.

Ahsoka came into the armory and grabbed her helmet. “We are moving out. The ship had supplies for the 212th and the Umbarans might use them against us. Kano saw a group of clones going for the airfield but Master Kenobi didn't sent any unit.

Rex put his helmet on. “Using our own weapons against us. I begin to hate those scumbags.”

Ahsoka could feel the sadness in Rex' voice. Together with the Rangers the 501st moved out.

Dogma watched their surroundings when Tup suddenly stopped him. “Watch out, Dogma!”

While Tup showed Dogma the plant Erik checked the surroundings with his scanners.

On an instant his systems flashed red. “Incoming! Take cover!” The warning came to late for a few troopers as mortars hit them. Laser bolts cut through them and killed some of the clones.

Rex took cover behind a root pressing Ahsoka down behind him.

“Anyone sees them?”

“Negative, Sir.” Tup replied as he used the magnifier. “Wait I see them.”

Rex looked into the direction. He could see the clones in the dark. As they got closer he recognized the orange markings of the 212th. He looked closer. One bore a picture of a Twi'lek head on his helmet. “Waxer?” Ahsoka muttered. Realization hit him as the clones got green outlinings on his HuD.”

“What!” Erik looked at Rex as the man gasped. He immediately understood what was up when Ahsoka muttered a clones name.

“Seize fire!” Rex jumped up and ran for the attacking clones. “Seize fire! They are clones! We are shooting at our own men!”

Erik dropped his rifle and removed his helmet. “Take off the helmets! Show them that you're not the enemy!”

 

Trapper aimed at the Umbaran wearing the armor of Captain Rex running towards them. He would avenge his brother. But something hold him back. His finger was already on the trigger when the figure took off the helmet. In a reflex he pushed the rifle of the clone next to him to the side, throwing of the aim. “Hold fire!”

“We have orders!” the clone insisted. Trapper sighed at the antics of the Centax clone. He threw his helmet down and stood up. “Seize fire!” One after another the clones stopped. Each took off his helmet and went forward to meet their brothers who they had thought of as enemies seconds earlier.

Ahsoka watched the scene. What the hell happened here.

 

The clones collected the dead. Medics tried to save the wounded. Erik found a clone and took off his helmet. “Waxer?” “Sir?” was the weak answer. The soldier's medic training kicked in and he tried to rescue this one with Kelly. “Morgan, Get Rex and Ahsoka.” He had recognized the markings of the platoon sergeant.

“You will not die on my watch.”

“I'm just a clone. One of many. No one will miss me when I'm replaced.”

Kelly hit him lightly. “I want to change that. We'll all go out an a drink when we get over this.”

“We're loosing him.” Erik noticed Rex behind him as he charged his defibrillator. “Charge in three, two, one.” Waxer jolted but didn't respond. Erik prepared a second charge this time stronger.

The clone jolted again. This time his heart rate increased to the healthy rate.

Echo and Fives looked through the datalogs in the abandoned helmet.

“Last contact was General Krell.” Fives tweaked a little and then his holoprojector replayed the recording.

“Trooper. My forces have been slayed. The Umbarans have taken the armor and plan to attack you under the disguise of the 501st.”

Rex was beyond anger. Erik took over before the captain made a wrong decision.

“Kelly, Morgan, McCord, you escort the wounded to General Kenobi. Tell him about the situation. If he could it would be fine for him to come. Take the contax-clones with you as an escort.”

Ahsoka looked at her helmet.

Rex paced in front of the surviving, battle ready clones.

“We know who was responsible for this. We don't know why. Going against a jedi can be highly treasonous. His word as more weight than ours. If anyone decides to bug out, do it now.”

In one line the clones stepped forward. Clearly showing their decision.

Erik joined Rex. “I say we arrest Pong Krell for treason against the republic. We have enough evidence to put him down. The airfield is empty apart from the Ranger guard.”

Ahsoka stepped up to them. Accepting that one of her own had showed his dark side. “He'll most likely resist. I'll go with you.”

On the way back Erik contacted his remaining Rangers. As Krell surely listened in to the transmission he used a code.

 

“We have a 417K causing a 444. Prepare for 217 and 245 if 480 occurs.” Second Lieutenant Angeles looked up from her comm unit. Krell looked at her. “What did he say?”

“They have made contact and are defending themselves. We are to prepare to meet the attack if they should fail to push them back.” She lied. Man with Knife caused an officer-involved shooting. Prepare an assault with the intent to murder and deadly weapons of Hit and Run occurs.

It was meant for her as she was the only Ranger in the room who would have understood the code.

The only man with a knife could be the jedi. A lightsword was nothing more than a large knife.

Krell caused an officer-Involved shooting. Her commander meant himself. So probably they saw Krell as a suspect and were planning to arrest him. They should prepare a trap while they return. Shutting her external micro off she contacted her men and women

“Ramirez, get your snipers ready, we might need your support on a traitor.” Luckily her helmet was sealed and didn't betray anything to the man in front of her. The soldier jumped down from her seat and excused herself to look after her men. While she went outside she called in the platoon.

 

 

Erik formed up with Ahsoka and Rex. The togruta went first, flanked by the soldiers and the troopers. Most troopers remained on the airfield around the tower while the soldiers secured the walls.

Ahsoka herself went into the command center with Rex, Erik and her ARC-troopers.

“General Krell, you have been relieved of duty.”

That's treason then.

Ahsoka stepped out behind Rex' bulky figure.

“Explain your actions.”

Krell decided to play dumb. “What action?”

Erik replayed the recording. Krell played surprised. “Oh, that. I'm surprise you could even figure it out, for a clone”

Obviously Pong Krell mistook the armor Ahsoka and Erik wore.

Echo and Fives circled a round and aimed at him.

“Surrender, General. You are outnumbered.” Krell used his four hands to push them away.

“You dare to attack a jedi!”

“You are no jedi!” Ahsoka ignited her lightswords and blocked his attacks. Flipping around him she engaged his two double-light swords. She was agile but she wasn't used to dirty tricks. Krell kicked her and she landed in Rex' arms.

“I will not be put down by some creatures bred in a laboratory.” Krell hissed as he jumped out of the tower. Ahsoka looked out and jumped after him. Her companions decided to use the rope and save time. Hitting the ground the clones fired, joining the battle.

Krell cut through the clones and killed them with both his hands and his swords.

“Ramirez, we need a solution!”

“Can't do that. We have Umbarans on our walls. Can't spare one, Sorry, Sir.”

Erik sighed as he switched his empty mag. Then he took a kick into his chest. Landing on his back he saw Krell above him, ready to strike. Erik closed his eyes when he heard a clash of swords. He looked up and saw a red blade crossed with the besalisk's blades.

“Long time since I fought a jedi.” a familiar female voice said. Looking around he saw Ventress.

“Thanks.” He said as he scooted back, clearing the ring for the ex-sith.

“You are Dooku's apprentice.”

“Was. That son of a bitch can kiss my ass for what he did.”

“Then he will be pleased if I tell him that I killed you and secured the independence of Umbara.”

“Most unlikely. That worm will drop you after your first failure. He will probably take one of the night brothers.”

Krell growled as he jumped away, closely followed by Ahsoka and Ventress. Erik dashed after them. Rex ran after them but was stopped by Dogma. “Hold it right there!” “Lower your weapon, Dogma.” “It's my duty! You're all traitors.” He aimed around, looking into the expressionless visors of several clones. His brothers had him surrounded and outnumbered. Rex took his helmet off. “I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told ya. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. Look at the Rangers. They make their own decisions. We too are human. You too. You have to learn to make your own decision.”

Tup came to the group and aimed at his fellow brother. “Dogma, don't do it.”

The clone looked unsure. As he lowered his weapon Appo and Trapper used the chance to take him down.

“Troopers, don't let Krell escape.”

 

Erik shot the Umbaran at point blank. He had lost track of the force-users and was pretty much on his own against the attackers. Far behind him the Rangers stood their ground against the charge but he was out of their range.

Rex ran through the gate. He saw the fight to the side and called Appo. “Sergeant, support the Rangers! Echo, Fives, with me.” The three ARCs broke off the main group and headed into the forest. Blue bolts flew around as they entered the clearing. Open fire on the Umbarans they kep Erik from being overwhelmed.

“Where are they?” Rex shouted. Erik pointed vaguely into a direction. Echo pulled the man up. The soldier reloaded his rifle and joined them.

 

For once Ahsoka was grateful to have Asajj on her side. The two women fought the besalisk to his limits. Clashing swords Krell suddenly charged her, obviously thinking of her as a weak Padawan.

She blocked his attack and jumped back while throwing her shoto at him. Krell evaded the throw and engaged Ventress again. Groping her he took her swords while she was shocked and threw her to the ground. Now with a total of six lightswords he attacked Ahsoka. As he charged two laser bolts cut through the woods and destroyed his two double swords. Ahsoka looked at the weapons that nearly sliched through her and looked around to see Echo and Fives.

Down to the stolen red blades Krell continued to attack. Then a dart hit him and he dropped his weapons. Rex charged past her and began to engage the ex.jedi an a hand to hand fight. Each punch kanded where it was intended to be. Erik helped Ahsoka up checking on her injuries. The clones and Ventress joined them, watching Rex beating Krell into the ground.

“Why doesn't that scum use the force?”

Erik hold up a dart. “Force suppressors added with an overdose of . Also clouds his brain and weakens his nerve system.”

Echo chuckled. “The captain is marking his territory.”

Fives began laughing at that statement while Ventress patted Ahsoka's shoulder. “Found yourself a lover. You make a cute couple.” Ahsoka looked up. Ventress didn't look like a scorn anymore. “Obi-Wan?” she teased. “I share a room with him. His clone found it funny to leave a bottle of Accarragm with us.”

“Let me guess, both of you were completely drunk.”

Ventress blushed. “That too.” They watched as Rex beat Krell into a pulp before leaving the whining man for Echo and Fives to bind.

“He won't bother you anymore.” He told her, pulleing her into an embrace. “I'll protect you. Forever.”

 


	10. Monster

**Monster**

 

Ventress landed the shuttle in the mist. Welcome to Dathomir. If we find something, we'll find it here. Etain nodded as she gave orders to Omega Squad and Erik.

The Platoon was returned back to Terra to rebuild the unit. Kelly, Morgan and McCord would choose the right people for their respective groups. Erik didn't need to as the bomb squad was still fully manned.

Recently Delta Squad had recovered the carcasses of two jedi who went missing. It wasn't a sith lord nor a droid. Kenobi's words were: “Animal!” Ventress had an idea what could have caused it so she offered to pursue the lead. Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't come with her as the disappearance of a tugruta colony had a higher priority, especially since Skywalker's padawan was of that species. Master Ti could also have done it but she was needed on Kamino.

Darman checked his rifle and looked at Corr. The trooper who replaced Fi with them. The crosstrained clone had a Z-6 rotary blaster in his hands and his DC-17M hanging from his belt.

“We sure to trust her?” He asked. “We can. I can feel it.” Etain muttered with closed eyes.

Darman had spent enough time around her to know when she was meditating. After their missions together Etain had requested to stay with Omega Squad to enhance the Squads effectiveness. She was like a squad brother. “Or my first love.” Darman thought. He looked at her. The bulky commando armor didn't fit her. On Rex' offer they had gotten her the UST-Armor. He looked over to Erik who readjusted his rangefinder.

Asajj led them out into the fog.

“Switching to thermal vision.” Erik said while the commandos turned their spotlights on.

He looked around. Several spots flashed on his movement heartbeat sensor but he couldn't see anything.Scanning his six his view swope over a figure but when he looked back it disappeared.

“Don't bother. Mature nightsisters cannot be spotted. Our connection to the force is strong. They disguise themselves with it.”

They proceeded until a temple appeared out of the mist.

“So this is it? Your clan's residence. Pretty impressive.”

“Contact!” Etain shouted as she raised her DC-15S. Darman was right by her side and the commandos followed suit. Erik balanced his rifle of his leg as he used his sidearm with his right hand to aim at two of the attackers at the same time.

“We don't like strangers.” A voice hissed. Ventress didn't resist as he lightsabers were taken away.

“Prepare to die.” the woman said as she lifted his sword.

“Stop!” another nightsister landed. Ventress bowed to her. “Mother Talzin.”

Talzin hushed her women away. “She's one of us.” The commando unit remained in their tensed position. Ventress pointed at them. “They belong to me. We need something.”

Talzin laid an arm around her like a mother. “I sense that you have matured. Let us wait and fulfill the ritual first.

Ventress laid down as she wanted to become a full member of the nightsisters. The others laid down green liquids around her. Mother Talzin began to move the vapor around and it soon lifted Asajj from her table and into it.

 

Etain checked the planet for other life forms. She soon discovered a village on the other side. Sensing that Asajj might need her she sended the soldier and the commandos to investigate.

Tracker landed the ship before he declared: “Welcome to the nightbrothers' village. Have fun out there.”

“Very funny, vod.” Niner replied before exiting. With raised rifles they scanned their surroundings before making it into the village. Suddenly three men charged with clubs and axes at them. Daman grabbed his opponent and pressed him into the ground, holding him at bay with his rifle.

Corr blocked the club with his arms before throwing him over his shoulder and Atin simply tackled his on the ground. Niner looked around and saw another attacker. Grabbing him in a head-lock he held his extended vibroblade at the man's neck. Erik fired a warning shot.

“Stand down! We don't come to harm you!”

“You are not with the witches?” the old man opposite to him asked.

“No we are here for answers. We have a lot of dead and the lead is here.” Erik explained.

The man seemed to think about it. “One of the witches came here. She chose four possible warriors and tested them herself. All were killed but the one she took. We haven't seen him ever again since then.”

Darman looked up. “Etain is still with the nightsisters!”

“Warn her.” Niner ordered.

 

Etain was meditating when a familiar presence pushed her in the force. Shortly after her comm-unit went alive. “Yes, Darman?”

“We have interrogated some of the locals here. The nightsisters have taken one of them. The lead is right. Talzin is with them!”

Etain cut the connection and went over to Ventress. The former assassin had recovered from the ritual. Now as a full member of the Talzin clan she possessed the full power of a nightsister.

Etain's hand rested on her lightsaber. Just as she was about to ask Talzin entered. “Asajj. Now that you have recovered, I have a surprise for you. After he tried to terminate you Dooku asked us for an apprentice. We gave him a nightbrother, Savage Opress. He is loyal to Dooku now but when you touch his forehead you will be recognized as his master.”

Asajj shook her head. “What? You send that monster to him?” “Just to help you with your revenge.”

 

 

 

Rex beat down the guard as he and Kenobi fought in the command room. He had endured this for Ahsoka. Now it was payback time.

“I know that a jedi won't kill an unarmed man.”

Rex took the spear he was tortured with so many times. Turning around he threw it. He put every strength of his being into it. “I'm no jedi.”

Turning to his heneral he urged him to come. “We have to go.”

 

Wolffe fired his cable. His squad followed suit. They watched the togruta using them to rapple down onto the cruiser. One fell down but before he or his men could react Commander Tano jumped down and caught her. Returning his sight onto the other prisoners two more fell down as they lost footage on the shrinking platform. Sinker and Boost used their jetpacks and intercepted them. Catching the falling women they landed safely on the deck. Wolffe looked up. The latform had fully disappeared. He turned towards the jedi. “That's everyone. We have to go.”

 

 

Erik hated politics. Again he was on Mandalor. Asajj had gone with Kenobi and Skywalker to pursue Savage and Dooku.

He and Ahsoka were on guard duty for the summit on Mandalor's neutrality. While Ahsoka stood behind Padmè he stood behind Armanda.

Lux Bonteri was taken away by commando droids. Ahsoka was concerned and she desperately wanted to help. She looked over to Erik. Despite the visor she knew he was looking at her.

“Your majesty?” he then asked. “Yes?”

“Please excuse me, but I have received a message pf high importance and might need Padawan Tano's assistence. I you don't mind I would now leave this gathering.”

Satine nodded. “You are excused.”

In a military step he approached the door Ahsoka on his heels. As the door shut he didn't turn right to the republic ship but to the left, where Lux was taken. While they kept behind the commando droids, close enough to follow them but far enough to stay undetected he contacted a local friend.

“MPD, Captain Crytek.”

“Crytek, this is Winston. I need a favor.”

“Name it.” was the short reply.

“We have a possible execution, Separatist dock. Might send a shield unit to the republic docks.”

“I'll meet you there in five.”

 

Crytek shook his head. A loose alliance with the Republic as Naboo and Terra had would be beneficial for Mandalor. At least an alliance with Terra. He waved his men forward as they took the speeders to the republic dock.

Erik opened fire on the droids chasing after Ahsoka. Falling in step behind them he covered Lux with his armor. As they reached the dock Ahsoka immediately alerted the guards: “Captain Tagger, we have incoming clankers.”

“We'll cover you, Sir!” The man shouted before raising his rifle and firing at the droids.

Just in this moment mandalorian police officer stormed the dock and began shooting the droids and covering the senate guards with their shields.

“I owe you one!” Erik shouted as he rolled onto the closing ramp. Crytek waved before he resumed dismantling the commando droids.

Erik entered the cockpit. “She passed out. Should let her sleep it off.” Lux said. The soldier knew immediately what had happened as his display showed him the stun gun. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. “She trusts you. Don't let her down.”

Lux nodded as he initiated the jump into hyperspace.

 

Erik watched as Death Watch took Lux and Ahsoka. Keeping in the shadows he followed the tracks.

 

 

Asajj hissed at the man. She had been fixated on him that she forgot Savage. The monster lost control and went for a killing spree of his own. Obi-Wan and Anakin had her back as they fought the two sith. But then they had split up While she pursued Dooku the two jedi heroes took on Savage. But the pure rage of the sith was too much for them as he pushed them from him and ran for the hangar.

Ventress reached out through the force. Using it she guided Dooku's lightsaber past her and into a water pipe. The steam clouded the sith's sight which she immediately used to escape into a pod. Slipping out she was picked up by Tracker, their shuttle pilot.

“Where are the generals?” he asked. “Take me into the hangar. We have to get them.”

The Nu-shuttle approached the ship. Dropping off the escape pod it landed aside the luxury yacht. Suddenly droids attacked them. One rocket hit the ship and Tracker and his co-pilot Steam were just able to get out before their shuttle exploded. Taking cover behind the wreckage the clone pilots fired at the droids with their DC-17 hand blasters.

“Prepare the yacht. I'll look for Kenobi and his friend.”

Just as she saw the doors droids assembled. As Obi-Wan and Anakin appeared the trio was surprised as the droids ignored them and went for Savage.

“Kenobi, get your ass over here!” Asajj shouted. They jumped through the open hatch into the ship just as it powered up. “Get us out of here.” “Right away, Sir.” Tracker reported as he pulled the ship out of the hangar. Steam checked the coordinates for the last time as he pulled the level. “Reaching Triple Zero in three hours.”

 

On the snow planet Erik managed to sneak into the tent that contained the droids.

“R2, fill me in.”

His helmet translated the sounds the astromech gave from it.

“Give me the lightswords. I make sure she gets them. You take care of the surprise.” Activating his cloak he sneaked past the guards. The heavy snow fall and the wind made it easier to stay undetected. With a strong gust of wind he infiltrated the tent Artoo had pointed out. Directly behind Ahsoka he placed her lightswords in her hands. The togruto was surprised but hid it again as Pre Vizla turned his attention back to her. She cut her bindings and blocked his execution strike.

His pride got the best of him as he called his warriors back. “She's mine.”

Erik threw two grenades: One smoke and one flash. While the smoke blinded Death Watch the flashbang disoriented them. Luckily Ahsoka's enhanced hearing wasn't as sensible to the sound as human ears were. Flipping out of the tent she faced battledroids.

“Looks like Artoo made some friends.” Lux explained.

“Get the speeder ready!” She ordered. Lux nodded and ran for the speeder that took them to the camp. As he jumped in and began to hotwire it shots hit the speeder. Then blue blaster bolts shot across the camp and downed the Death Watch members. Erik jumped onto the front and provided cover fire. Hooking a lifeline to the windshield he gave the boy an okay. Lux steered the speeder towards the entrance. “Ahsoka!” The jedi jumped over the mandalorian and cut his backpack.

Running towards the speeder she jumped onto the engine cover she blocked laser shots as they sped away.

“Incoming!” Erik shouted as he opened fire on the pursuing mandalorians. One shot took one out of the sky. Ahsoka was suddenly thrown back as one tackled her onto the speeder. Her lightsabers fell into the cabin as she wrestled with the woman. The second attacked Erik and they rolled off. Erik was still attached onto it but the mandalorian kept his hold on the soldier and punched him. Erik managed to free one arm and pulled his sidearm, emptying the clip into the man. The female mandalorian fell past him and nearly hit him with her knife before disappearing in the distance.

Back on the ship he immediately powered it up and pulled into the atmosphere.

Just as he set the coordinates on Coruscant the escape pod detached. He wanted to stop but the level was already down. With a flash the ship disappeared.

 

Tracker took cover behind the tree. In the middle of the flight Ventress had suddenly urged to turn around to Dathomir. The generals approved of the situation but they went straight into a fight.

At least the yacht had decent fire equipment. He switched to the DC-15A rifle he had retrieved from the armory. He was a pilot but nevertheless a clone trooper. The distress beacon was still online and he hoped that reinforcements would arrive soon. The two kept close to the hijacked tank to keep the droids attention from them.

The battle was furious. The nightsisters had somehow awoken their dead and the zombies weren't downed easily. It was kind of creepy but it was good to have them on their side. He took another commando droid's head off. He heard a roar as a ship made a pass over them. The turbo lasers mowing the droids down.

Anakin defended Obi-Wan as he helped Ventress up. Many nightsisters had fallen. They were slowly pulling back to the wreckage of the tank they used a few minutes earlier. Droids surrounded them as suddenly a dual set of green lightsabers cut through the droids. Blue laser bolts from above joined them. It was a ship. According to the pure red markings a diplomatic one. He didn't care as the ramp lowered and Artoo stood there shaking.

“We have to evacuate!” Obi-Wan shouted.

“NO! We have to save Mother Talzin!” a night sister shouted. Just then the green mist disappeared and the zombies collapsed.

“She is probably dead. We have to go. You might have lost your clan leader but the clan is still alive!” Obi-Wan poured each part of his negotiator-authority into his voice.

 

Erik was multitasking. He hold the ship stable while he wrecked havoc onto the droids.

“Everyone accounted for.” Ahsoka's voice sounded over his earpiece.

He sealed the ramp and pulled the ship out into the outer atmosphere. As the clone pilots entered the cockpit he gave command to them. “Your ship.”

Going into the back he saw the nightsisters arguing with the jedi.

“We will destroy Dooku for that.” “I won't stop you. However you should be checked up. The Hall of Healing in the temple should be sufficient.”

“We won't put a feet into that scum building of yours.”

Arguments were exchangened until Erik had enough. “HEY! We just saved your sorry asses so shut up!” He turned to Obi-Wan. “They have the right to keep to their own. Don't press them.”

He turned to Ventress, who now led the remaining nightsisters.

“You need allies for your revenge. And don't try to say you are good on your own. Last time I checked that's why you had to be saved in the first place.”

The room was quiet.

“We'll come with you. A loose alliance with the jedi might be what we need.” Ventress admitted.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	11. Undercover

**Undercover**

 

It has been several days since the massacre on Dathomir. But the war was still on and missions had to be fulfilled.  Catherine lied on the roof following the bounty hunter.  On another roof below her  Lauren chambered a round. For this mission  s he had taken a bolt-action rifle to fire a rubber round. It was stealthier than a blaster round.  Sh e saw the bounty hunter aiming at Obi-Wan.  Lauren fired h er round. At the same time Catherine fired a round against the hunter's sniper rifle. Her round threw his shot off so he missed Obi-Wan by a scratch and cleared the way for  Lauren' s rubber round to his the jedi master dead on.  She  locked the bolt and watched the scene unfold. The bounty hunter got away. Anakin and Ahsoka were grieving over Obi-Wan who entered a death-like state.  The women  packed their sniper rifles into their cases. Checking the ground for the casings they left the area. Being a click away meant that they should get away fast enough. Their part of the mission was done. 

E rik stood respectfully on the left behind Anakin. Ahsoka stood on her master's other side as they watched Obi-Wan's funeral.  After it he went with Mace Windu and Yoda to the medical area. Making sure that no one was following them he left to look after Kenobi's friends.

Anakin was searching Triple Zero for the bounty hunter. Ahsoka was working with the same motivation. Ahsoka was working through the holos from the crime scene. She spotted the bounty hunter but as she wanted to check the location the console crashed. In fact the whole library lost energy. Master Nu came to them. The light from her sword illuminated them. “I'm sorry. The old power lines must have crashed. Engineers are already on it. However after the reboot I have to check our archive. We will reopen tomorrow.”

The next day Erik sneaked into the prison. His job this time was to equip blasters with EMP-ammunition. Strong enough to knock the prisoners out for several hours but not lethal.

Going out he conveniently left his speeder running while he and the shock troopers unloaded the boxes and disappeared around a corner. When they returned the vehicle was gone.

“Mission is over. Wake the people.” Reentering the prison he took Boba out of the line.

“Good job. The same man like your father, aren't you. Come with me. You have a call.”

He led the boy to a private room with a holo terminal. After typing in a code he got an answer.

“Calling Cur'val Dar.” “Cur'val Dar responding.” “I've got your son here, Jango.”

A s Erik turned around and left the room a mandalorian entered the receiver field.

“Boba. My ad. Our aliit is finally together.” A woman moved into the picture. Boba was on the brink of crying. He finally met his parents! “My ad'ika. Do you remember your buir?”

 

Fox and Thire were going through the plans of the Naboo festival of light. Since there was the warning about an attack the most experienced clone commanders of the shock troopers  and the Coruscant Guard  were pulled together to ensure the security. Captain Typho represented the Naboo Security forces while Lieutenant Winston represented the terran forces.

Fox opened the plan. He highlighted a platform. “The festival will take place here.”

Thire added a few points. “Excellent sniping positions are here, here and here. I advise we put our own snipers with an escort up there.”

“We will set up a shield generator.” Typho explained. Erik looked at the platform.

“Set up multiple in case one fails. The Rangers will maintain visible presence on the platform. Snipers will take positions here, here and there.” He pointed out the places on the map. The Ranger-marksmen would be hidden in the undergrowth of the lake.

Thire thought through the possibilities of assassinating the chancellor. “We should leave the senate guards out of that area. We clones know how to recognize each other.”

Erik nodded. “As well as Rangers. We cannot be replaced. Each member as an implanted chip with personal information. Only other Rangers can decrypt it and check the identity. Also the armor has an ID chip. Stealing armor would be useless as well as any kind of disguise.”

Typho declared. “Okay. My men will secure these towers and keep the sniper's back clear. The Rangers maintain presence on the platform and secure the area below it. Coruscant-Guard will be patrol the area around the platform. The Shocktroopers block the quarter and have their snipers around.”

Now that their plan was set they just needed to run it with the jedi. Thire volunteered as he had already experience with General Yoda.

 

Anakin followed the bounty hunters to Orondia. After force-chocking a barkeeper he had found the location and was now pursuing them. Suddenly the ship below them pulled up causing both to crash. In the following fight Kenobi knocked Anakin over. “Anakin, do not follow me or I'll send you back to Naboo as Amidala's personal servant.” he whispered. Anakin went into shock and lost his consciousness.

He awoke to a bright like. “Did my ship blow up again?” He though that he was in a Déjà-vu. A trooper stood next to Ahsoka. His sight cleared and he recognized Erik.

“What happened?” Erik looked over and nodded. Rex came into view after sealing the door.

“Sit down. It's a long story.” They gathered around the table.

“First off, Obi-Wan wasn't killed. It was all fake. We shot him with a rubber round and he faked his death..” He began. “Why didn't he tell me?” Anakin interrupted. “General Skywalker, you have to admit that you are a terrible liar and actor. What act would be better than the truth? However with the last stunt you nearly compromised the mission. Luckily Kenobi managed to maintain his cover and even earn their trust.” “Why are we even doing this?” Ahsoka asked.Erik turned to her and opened a folder. Giving her a paper he let her read through it.

 

“USTIntelligence Report: Agents have intercepted a Separatist invitation for a bounty hunter contest. This alone wouldn't have caught the USTI interest if the location hadn't been specified as Serenno where a structure called the BOX was discovered. The structure belongs to a criminal named Moralo Eval, currently in republican custody. Eval's equipment had proven regular contacts to HVT Tyranus.

Possible counter actions: Undercover operation to stop other bounty hunters.”

She looked at Erik. “That's all?”

“Pretty much. Thire, Fox, Typho and I have already planned a defense strategy. Second Lieutenant Angeles will lead the Rangers.”

“Are you going anywhere?” Ahsoka asked. Rex placed a datapad in front of her. “We have been rerouted to Onderon. Local rebellion against the separatist have requested assistance. We three and a few experts will go and support them.”

Ahsoka nodded.

 

Hawk checked his shuttle. It was one of the few times he was allowed to participate in one of the BlackOps.

After a while Padawan Tano in company of Captain Rex and Lieutenant Winston arrived. The soldier had a cache with him that he placed in front of her. “ UST equipment. Officially we are trainers for them. Inofficially we are a commando unit. ”

While they changed Hawk took off and navigated towards the orbit of Onderon. He kept his transponder off and hid in the radar shadow of a freighter. As he entered the atmosphere he went for another direction and hovered above the jungle. Erik deployed the rope for him and Rex to rappel down while Ahsoka used her Jedi-abilities to jump down and stop her fall with the force.

Keeping in the shadows Rex examined the new weapon Erik had given him.

“It's the Recon DCS-6. Main body is like an SMG. You can attach a coil barrel to focus the laser to decrease the spread and increase the range. Two mags. 500 shots each. Regeneration rate of a five shots per second.” the Lieutenant had explained. Now it was time to meet up with the rebels. Ahsoka moved through the trees while Rex and Erik kept to the ground. “I've got movement to the north.” Rex cycled through his HuD. Most readings were just like his old armor. Even the helmet looked familiar. Erik seemed to notice that. “We begin to issue our version of the armor to the GAR. The production and transport is rather slow. So far you, Cody and Bly have been equipped with them.” Finally they arrived at the camp. Their rebel guide introduced herself as Steela. She and her brother Saw run the rebellion.

 

Ahsoka instructed the rebels while  Rex and Erik showed them how to shut down a droid tank.

“I take the driver.” Rex said as they jumped onto it. Erik nodded as he climbed up and threw his EMP-Charge into the hatch.

“As you see this stunt requires precise teamwork. Coordinate your attacks and take it out safely.” Ahsoka explained. While she oversaw the training Erik took the group for the gunners and Rex the ones for the droideka.

“The shields are blocking high velocity shots. But not slow or stationary ones.” He threw a detonator. It hit the ground before the droid and slowly rolled through the shield.

Erik demonstrated targeting.

“No thing against you but I already see a lot of you running around firing the blasters wildly. I'll show you how we Rangers get our targets.” He needed down and aimed with the iron sights of the borrowed DC-15S. He fired in short burst to control the recoil.

“Short controlled bursts are more effective than widely spread suppressing fire.”

 

None of them noticed the small spy droid in the woods. A few minutes later the group rotated again. It was Ahsoka's idea to split the rebels into groups to form single units. Steela, Lux and Saw were the group leaders.

Just as they moved to the advanced sniper training Steela discovered something through her scopes. “Droids!” The rebels took cover as Ahsoka blocked laser bolts with her dual swords. Erik threw the DC-15x he had to a rebel before he grabbed his MG36L. Next to him Rex already fired his new DCS-6 into the droids. The captain was impressed by the state-of-the-art technology. He fired the mag. The coils in the barrel powered the shots up. Now one shot was enough to take down a super.

Next to him Erik fired his rifle. It wasn't was strong but the soldier could use it in many more situations. Both charged the droids. Having each others backs they plowed through the first line and took cover behind a stone. An AAT attacked and shot some of the huts.

Lux shot at it but it was useless. Saw pulled out a detonator. “Ready to do it again?”

Despite their initial failure Lux nodded. Both jumped over the wall and ran towards the tank. Saw threw it against the driver before shutting the hatch. Lux climbed onto the turret and thew it to the droid who caught it. Ahsoka jumped up and forced-pushed the hatch. The explosion destroyed the remaining droids.

Erik was the first to rise from his cover. “We need to move.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Training's over. We need to move where we con do some real damage.”

 

Fox fired at the speeder. The Rangers were evacuating the platform. A gunship arrived and they jumped in. Pursuing the speeder they spotted it on the ground. One of the bounty hunters kept the others at bay when they arrived.

“Good job, Obi-Wan.” Mace Windu said. Fox had to hold back his amusement when he realized the connections between the show in the prison and this arrest.

Second Lieutenant Angeles checked in with them. An armored transport and stopped to take the prisoners. Cuffing the criminals and stripping them of every tech they had the Striker went to the port.

In the meantime Obi-Wan checked the weapons case he had. Somethings didn't add up. For example Count Dooku had mysteriously disappeared. In the case he found a communicator. It was set to ultra sensitive and send. “He knew all along.”

Thire was escorting the chancellor with his unit and General Skywalker. He was relieved that this threat was over.

As they entered the dining room it was dark. Rys switched on the lights. Sitting on the other side was no one other than Count Dooku. Behind the pillars next to them magna guards appeared. “Chancellor, get out of here!” Jek opened the door and faced another droid. Out of reflex he used his Z-6 to block the staff. He let the barrels rotate to confuse the droid whileThire fired his rifle at point blank into the droid. Taking off the head he fired a second shot into the chest brain.

Rys urged the chancellor forward. “We have a breach! Dooku is in the dining room!”

Jek hailed the pursuing MagnaGuards with his Minigun. “Eat laser, clankers!” Thire switched his rifle into overcharge and fired well-aimed shots at the droids.

“For the Republic!”

 

“For Onderon!” the rebels shouted as they attacked in the dark. They wanted the patrol to call for reinforcements and hopefully bring a tank with them. Training was paying off as they shot the patrol. Steela waited for the commander droid to call for back up before she shot him.

A few blocks away Rex and Erik were watching over the safehouse.

“Hey, Rex. How's going with Ahsoka?” Rex eased back onto the couch while he watched Erik disassembling his weapon. “Honestly? Better than I thought. You know we clones aren't engineered to love. It just kind of sparked after what we went through.” Erik nodded. It has nearly been the same with him and Catherine.

“I met her on Christophsis. A really new naïve shiny.” Rex laughed. He still loved that memory. The look on Ahsoka's face when he told her about the experience was priceless. “How did you and Pierce meet up?”

Erik smiled as he relived the memory. “Better make yourself comfortable. It's going to be a long story.”

 

_Flashback_

 

Erik cleaned his pistol while he read his mission file. He had been freshly transferred to Task Force Cobra. Now his mission was to find the recruits. They were scattered around the globe. He would start with the closest one. Catherine Pierce. She was in a private school. University level. He would be sent in undercover to scout it out and eventually recruit her.

He sighed as he pulled up to the parking lot. His mission got risky as he had to use his undercover cruiser. He had already hid the equipment. Only the on board computer was still there. He simply installed an override to access it with his fingerprint and a password. Otherwise it seemed like an ordinary car computer.

 

_Flashback end_

 

“You met her on a recruitment tour?” Rex asked. “Pretty much. I can tell you that most of them didn't like me. Later during the first lesson it was revealed that it was a special academy for supernatural beings to study in peace without humans bothering them.” Erik explained. “Wasn't easy to fit in. Luckily there was the rule of maintaining a human disguise.”

“How did you actually met her?” Rex asked curiously.

Erik leaned back. “It had been the second week.”

 

_Flashback_

 

Erik looked at the projection. It was boring. The ballistics lessons were nothing for a trained soldier. He already knew that half of the things only worked in theory, not on the battlefield. But blowing his cover was not an option. It was bad enough that he couldn't have the same courses as his target. Ballistics happened to be one of them. The professor looked at his class. “We are going to do a joint project with the sports course for martial arts. We want to develop a weapon that can be used as a weapon for both hand-to-hand-combat as well as firefights. To have better results be will have a competition between teams. One of our course and one of the other course.” He picked up a list and read through the teams.

Erik waited for his name to be called. “Erik Smith, Team Red.”

He didn't listen further. Now he had to find out the other members of Team red.

As the lesson was over he went to the news board to find the instructions. Team Red was supposed to meet up after today's lessons in one of the library's rooms.

 

_Flashback End_

 

“That's how you met her?” “Yes. She happened to be on Team Red, too. Wasn't a real pleasure. She didn't believe that I was her partner.”

Erik covered the next days with the construction. Catherine didn't really like him especially when his identity as a human was leaked. “She knew immediately. Why she didn't report me is beyond my knowledge.” Erik told Rex how he got into some fights, especially with the security.

“It was about the fourth week. I still remember it because it was the day my new helicopter was supposed to arrive.”

 

_Flashback_

 

Erik tensed. He had managed to link the head of security to some unsolved crimes in the city. But now the whole security guards were poisoned to silence him. They had searched his room but he had been prepared. He carried a folded G36C in his backpack and had put on his west. He had already called back up for the arrest but they were still five minutes out. Local cops were useless against these monsters. He needed the Task Force.

With one hand he reached down and turned the safety off. Taking the weapon into his hand we waited to be exposed.

What came next was unexpected for all of us:

“Catherine Pierce, you are found guilty of smuggling a human into our grounds and endanger the university by potential exposure to the human world.”

One of the men lifted his arm and a strange glow was emitted. “We will make an example of you to show what happens if you go against the security team.”

The man was about to kill Catherine when Erik pulled his carbine and fired a shot at him.

Erik ignored the looks directed at him as he grabbed Catherine with his free hand.

“Cobra Command, Officer in distress. Situation is escalating. Target was about to be executed. Leaving now for RV Alpha.”

He urged the vampiress out of the room. She was still too shocked to react and simply followed him. As they got out of the building and barricaded the door she shoved him against the wall.

“Why did you help me?”

“It's my job. But we can talk later. First we have to get away from here.”

Just as he said that SUVs skidded to a stop in front of them.

“Get in!” an Agent shouted.

 

_Flashback out_

 

“What happened next?” Rex asked. This story was getting better. Erik shrugged. “We got away and hid in the command center. Catherine accepted the offer of working with Task Force Cobra.”

The captain asked about the university. “I don't know.” Erik admitted. “I was taken off the case by then. We had to find the other team members.”

As they talked the power shut down. “Looks like they destroyed the power plant.” Rex said while he turned on some pocket lamps.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	12. Open Rebellion

**Open rebellion**

 

Steela as the newly elected leader of the rebels led them in a new open offensive.

“We have to get the population's attention and show them that we're the good guys.”

She waited on the roof for the convoy. The two soldiers had been pulled out. Now the rebellion was on their own. The two of them were needed to convince the republic to assist in their efforts.

 

At the same time Crytek was sitting in a container. The Black Sun had taken Mandalor. As he listened to the sounds outside the doors were suddenly opened. “We are Death Watch. We are here to rescue you.” Crytek used the time to look around. His training with the UST Lieutenant had sharpened his sense of surveillance. No Black Sun had been shot down. They all surrendered.

“You have my gratitude, soldier.” Stressing the last word he turned his unit's attention to the matter. Their weapons and shields were placed in front of them. “We are Mandalorians. No one takes our homeplanet.” the Death-Watch-trooper said.

Crytek decided to play along. “Let's first clean the trash out of here.”

 

 

“Onderon needs our help.” Rex explained. As one of the soldiers planetside he was called in to explain the situation to the senate and the jedi council. “Unfortunately we cannot do that. We have to secure our own borders.” Rex was close to simply kill the arrogant senator. Erik put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

“If you don't want to be involved so borrow us a Consular-Class-Ship. The 13th Platoon will move out. We are not bound to your decision. Onderon requested help and we will give them that. “

The senator wanted to know why the soldier wanted a republican ship. Erik simply explained that at themoment no terran ship that was fast enough was on Coruscant. The only ships large enough to transport the platoon and still fast enough to reach Onderon in the next two days were the consular-ships.

 

 

Time skip

 

 

Steela took cover. This had changed into an all-out-civil war. The separatists gunships were tearing into the rebels' lines. She was about to sound the retreat when suddenly turbolaser bolts shot out of the sky and obliterated the droids. Looking up she saw a republican ship hover above the ground. A stream of soldiers fast roped down and engaged the droids. A woman disengaged and ran to the cover Steela and Ahsoka hid behind.

“Commander Tano?” Ahsoka nodded as a reply. “Lieutenant Winston is waiting on board the ship. You are ordered out. The 13th Platoon will take over for you.” Ahsoka nodded. She hugged Steela for the last time. “Watch out for Lux. He's your luck in this galaxy.” She whispered before she jumped up to the ship which zoomed away. Steela looked after her before the soldier pulled her behind cover again.

“We haven't met yet. Second Lieutenant Angeles. I'm leading the US Rangers here. We'll help you taking this planet back.”

The new reinforcements were too much for the droids. Strykers cut through the lines wile the heavy tanks tore the MTTs and the AATs apart. In less than ten minutes the ambush was re-ambushed and destroyed. Suddenly the AA-Tanks received a new signature. “Ma'am! Three gunships heading for the camp!”

Steela panicked. “The king!” Lieutenant Angeles didn't waste time. “Strykers, move out! Leopards hold the line! Apaches, look if you can buy us some time!”

Above them Chopper nodded. He pulled his combat helicopter around and rushed towards the camp. His gunner spotted the droids and began firing the 20mm. Laser bolts cut through the droids but the gunship block it with its ray shield.

“Missiles away!” Chopper shouted as he fired. The Hydras managed to penetrate the shield but the armor was too strong for the small rockets. With a flick of his thumb he switched to the stronger Hellfire missiles. Together with his wingmen he fired at the droids. This time the rockets drilled into the gunship and destroyed them from within.

On the ground the Strykers broke through the lines of deployed droids. Laser bolts hammered against the shields but they were still holding. One made it through to the king and stopped right next to him. In the cover of the bulky vehicle he and his guards climbed into it.

“All units! Retreat! Move to the green zone!” The green zone was another cave system on the other side of the forest. Tanks had already been moved to protect it.

 

 

Erik greeted Ahsoka on board the ship. “Commander, you have been rerouted to lead the gathering. It should have been Skywalker's turn but he has to attend a security meeting. Apparently General Kenobi got a message from Duchess Satine. A coup d'état on Mandalor. So you have to fill in to teach the younglings how to build their lightsabers.”

Landing at the Jedi temple he left the ship to meet with the Mandalor Infiltration Team. Obi-Wan waited for them. With him were Rex and the two ARCs Echo and Fives. Obi-Wan wore his bounty hunter gear.

The Twilight lowered itself on the platform. Obi-Wan went first to lure the mandalorian into the ship. “I think I have left them in the ship.” Going in first the mando followed him. As the soldier entered he was overwhelmed by the troopers. Stripping him of his armor they outfitted their General with the iron.

Bo-Katan watched from her elevated position as a Sith-Trooper left the ship. One of her night-owls readied her weapon but her leader stopped her.

Erik turned to the clones. “Okay. Rex, you try to find Captain Crytek. Try the ATF-office. Fives, go with him. Echo, you and me will contact the resistance.”

The teams split up. “You think it's a good idea to parade in republic gear?”

Erik nodded. “The people are under the control of the Sith-troopers. We look nearly like mandos.”

Echo kept watch of his scanners as he noticed three fighures following them on the roofs.

“Erik.” “I know.” The Lieutenants turned into a dark alley. Staying in the shadows they waited as the three mando women jumped down to them.

“The Republic?” Erik nodded. “I know you saw Kenobi. This is ARC-trooper Echo. We are here to help.”

 

Rex entered the police station. Hitting the registration desk lightly he got the secretary's attention. “We want to talk to Captain Crytek. Tell him Cobra need his help. He'll know what it means.”

The whole station turned silent. Then movement was picked up again. The two troopers were pushed into an office.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” a man, apparently Crytek asked them.

“Erik needs your help.” “Ah, is it because of his snake again?” The man asked overly loud while he wrote something down. _Can't speak openly. Bugs everywhere in this station._

Fives took over. “Yeah. He lost it again and send us to talk to you.” Rex wrote down: _Kenobi is attempting to free the Duchess. Erik is seeking the resistance. We need prove for a republican intervention._

Crytek nodded as he stood up. Searching through a shelf he said: “I heard his sister has a fun group to keep herself entertained while he is taking care of his pet.”

He placed a file in front of them. _My unit is with you. But half of this station is corrupt. Can't count on the other police departments Just us ATF._ Fives took the file. “Thanks. Know we know the places we don't need to search.”

 

Erik followed Bo-Katan to her secret safehouse. “Do you have a secure line?” The woman pointed at a holo-table. Erik typed in a combination and waited.

“Lieutenant Winston. Captain Tally. You wish?”

“I need Jango Fett ASAP.”

“Patch him through Tally. Excuse her. The new femtroopers are kind of impulsive.”

“I noticed. Anyway. We need you here on Mandalore.”

Erik explained the whole situation with inputs from Bo-Katan.

 

Jango didn't want to believe. Sith had taken his homeplanet and most of Death Watch were cowardly enough to join them. He had known the Vizsla Clan always lusted for power but that they were stupid enough to collaborate with the sith.

“Tally, set course for Mandalore. Call all Cur-val Dar units.”

 

Echo worked on the Night Owls' comms. “Can't fix it to our encryption as fast.” “We only need one per group. See if you can relay the signal.”

Erik cut the connection to Jango. “Reinforcement is on its way.”

Rex coordinated with the ATF. Crytek went to the palace. Under the cover of a potential terror attack he placed his men around the plaza. Rex and Fives returned to the docks only to find the Twilight in pieces. “Erik, General Kenobi has been captured. We're tailing them.”

 

 

Lieutenant Angeles was overseeing the loading process. The war has been won. Again the separatists had retreated with their tails between their legs. Good citizens had lost their lives before the Rangers broke into the city. Steela and Lux were the new favorite couple on the planet. The king had announced the plante's independence. However they will be represented in the senate by Senator Bonteri with Steela as his protection.

But the quiet before the storm was in the air. She had just accepted the king's blessings and was now boarding the USN Carrier _Cherno_. They had received a distress signal from the jedi academy cruiser and were slowly tracking the signal. As soon as they got a bead on them they would go and help them.

 

“Maul must really want you dead.” Bo-Katan said as she saw the war. True mandalorians were battling the remains of Death Watch everywhere. Even the citizens had grabbed their old gear and joined the ranks of clones in Phase-I-Armor.

“You have no idea.” Obi-Wan said. They hurried along the Plaza towards the Palace. Storming through the main entrance they were met by blaster fire of the corrupt Secret Service and Sith-troopers. They took cover behind the pillars while the Night Owls engaged their counterparts in the air. Rex, Erik and Fives were the front line and kept the Black-Ops-Mandos from coming through the stairs and engage them. Back behind them Echo engaged a Mando in a fist fight. Blocking a kick he threw one of his own which connected to the head, sending him flying. In the next second someone crashed into him. Turning around he faced a red mando who he shot at point blank. Turning back to push himself up he found himself lying on Bo.

“Mind to get up now?” The woman hissed.

Echo jumped up and engaged the enemy again. “Echo, stop flirting and get over here!” Rex shouted from the other side of the hall. Fives fired precise shots at the remaining Sith-troopers while Erik kept the suppressing fire on the stairs up. Behind them Kenobi had cleared a guard room.

“Clear, we can move up!” he shouted.

Crytek had his exact timing. When the True Mandalorians began to attack he and his men charged from the guard room against the Secret Service. The traitors were surprised from the ambush and didn't put on any resistance. As they pulled back into the throne room The ATF-unit and the Night Owls kept Sith-troopers from reclaiming it.

Obi-Wan charged through the mass of people. His light sword met a red one as Maul blocked his strike. “So eager to die, Kenobi!” he spatted. Behind him Savage prepared to strike.  A figure crashed through the glass. Ventress jumped down and smoothed her fall with a roll. Her twin light sabers blocked Savage's double-sword. The four engaged in a furious duel.

 

Kelly hold her rifle at the man's head. “Lower your weapon.” she said. The pirate had no choice but to comply. His companions were lying dead in the wreckage of their tank and their speeders. The shot had come out of nowhere. Then Armored vehicles had rolled onto the plateau. The mass driver cannon on the Stryker unit had processed the pirate tank to scrap metal. Now the Rangers were dealing with the surviving pirates. Stripping them of their weapons they scared them away.

 

O bi-Wan fought as furious as a Jedi could without turning dark. Especially Ventress being there calmed him down a lot. He was able to hold off Maul's enraged attack when she maimed Savage and left him to rest in pieces. It wasn't until she joined him and Maul had to split his attention the odds were evened. 

Crossing the sabers their faces were close enough to bite the other but in the next moment they were separated again. Obi-Wan and Ventress stood back to back. Despite the situation both had to admit to like the slight brush of the other against them.

On the other side of the throne room Echo and Bo kept the Sith-troopers from entering. Some used their jetpacks to jump over the line of ATF-Officers. The two of them fought back to back. Bo had to admit that the clone fought like a real mandalorian. She cursed her period. She didn't like distractions and at this moment her haywire feelings were distraction. As a grenade landed at her feet she didn't think. She simply grabbed the clone and used her jetpack to propel them out of the blast radius. This time she landed on him. “You must really lust after me, don't you?” Echo teased her. “ Just shut up and keep blasting.” She said threateningly but her face betrayed her feelings. She cursed that she had lost her helmet back somewhere.

Echo fired his CS-6 over her shoulder to save her from a sword wielding Sith-trooper. “We need a long and private talk after this.”

Next to them Rex and Fives kept shooting. Fives fired his sniper-version of the CS-6 at the mandos. Rex switched to his twin blasters as he needed to take care of multiple enemies at the same time.

“GUYS! OVER HERE!” They turned around. Erik stood at a door and waved at them.

Obi-Wan threw his lightsaber after Maul. He succeeded in taking a mechanical foot off but the Sith still managed to get into the shuttle. “Damn it!” Obi-Wan shouted angrily. Just as Ventress consoled him armored boots clanked against the platform. Multiple rockets soared past them as the Clones fired their PLEX-launchers while Bo fired the rocket from her jetpack. Erik switched his rifle into overcharge-sniper-mode and fired at the breach the rockets created. The damage from the attack sent the ship spinning towards the ground.

Jango looked up from his fight to see the royal shuttle crashing into their battlefield. He quickly disposed of his enemy and went to the wreckage to investigate. Just as he was about to open it a red lightsaber cut through.

“Get back!” he shouted to his clones. The troopers retreated back into their positions and concentrated on the sith-troopers.

Just then a part of the wreckage was kicked open as Maul emerged from it. Jango immediately ignited his jetpack and opened fire on him. He kept in mind that this one was a sith who rivaled Kenobi. Just then a sith-trooper crashed into him and tackled him down. Preparing for his end a red lightsaber cut through his opponent. Ventress reached down and helped the former Mandalor up. “Thank you.” he said. “You're welcome.” Both resumed the fight against the sith-troopers as Obi-Wan engaged Maul again. Block, Block, Strike. He entered a meditative state and let the force direct him. _Let go of the anger and find your inner peace._ He remembered Qui-Gon's lessons. Left, Right, Strike. He found a rhythm. Pushing Maul back and back until the sith's back hit a wall. One strike and his other leg was use less. Another sweep and the already crippled leg was cut off. One turn and the lightsaber fell in pieces. But as he moved to the last strike he stopped. He remembered the slaver: _A jedi won't kill an unarmed man_. He thought about the code. Many rules had already been broken: He loved Ventress. They had a strong relationship. He cared about his men. Cody was his best friend. Anakin didn't count as he saw him as a brother. He even accepted Ahsoka as a part of his family.

But there was one thing he wasn't: a cold blooded killer. He had seen clones fighting sentient beings. Most of them coped with it quite well but especially the newer seeked his guidance. Even if this one killed his former love. Even if he caused death. He, Obi-Wan couldn't do it. A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up. Bo-Katan looked at him. Behind her the clones and Erik covered them and kept Sith-troopers at bay. The fight had come to an stop. Maul as the supreme leader of the Sith-trooper nearly beaten had his men watching. Mandalorians were always following the one who beat their leader. Obi-Wan shut his lightsaber off. “I'm not the only one who is in line of revenge for you.” Bo raised her weapon. The same smug smile on her face when she had threatened Savage. “This is for chocking me and for killing my sister.” she fired her weapon into Maul. One shot into his chest and one into his head. To be completely sure he was dead she placed a chip-bomb on him before she left the corner. As the place blew up she hugged Echo. “It is done.” He patted her back and consoled her as the mando-woman let her tears flow freely.


	13. Sabotage

**Sabotage:**

 

It has been weeks after the rebellion on Mandalore and Onderon. After the most recent battle the 501st returned to Coruscant. Rex and his men had returned to the barracks. Lieutenant Angeles was in the senate to report on the rebellion on Onderon while Erik explained the happenings on Mandalore to the jedi council.

“To the next problem we move.” Yoda said. “As you notice, out of service the hangar is. Bombed we have been. High Security the temple has. Not sure if a jedi involved we are. You to investigate we want.”

 

Later they were in the hangar. An investigator droid, Russo-ISC, greeted them.

“Hello I'm Russo-ISC. I am the leading investigator.”

They quickly split the work load. Anakin interrogated the surviving mechanics of the hangar. Ahsoka worked with Russo to determine who planted the bomb and Erik tired to find out what the bomb was.

Erik soon found the source as his scanners flared red. “I found something!” He waved at Ahsoka. “This thruster is covered in nano droids. It also is damaged from the outside completely. The other pieces here were mostly destroyed by explosions from within or only suffered from outside physical contact. This one is covered in burning marks. Extensive flames from the outside like an explosion.”

After identifying the source of the explosion they concentrated on the workers of that area. Russo quickly scanned through the personnel. “Jackar Bowmani. Weapon smith and engineer. Specialized in nanotech.”

Did you just say Bowmani?” Anakin asked as he entered the crime scene. “Yes, why?” Ahsoka asked. “I just interrogated a woman. Letta Turmond. She claims to be Bowmani's wife. She insists that he wasn't it. According to her Bowmani wanted to help the jedi as much as he could.”

 

Leaving Russo to continue the investigation to find possible collaborators the two jedi and the Lieutenant went down into the Coruscanti underworld where Jackar's apartment was located. Before they entered Erik checked for booby traps. The test came negative so they entered. Splitting up to cover the whole apartment Anakin discovered a set of datapads with something red flashing below it. As he removed the devices a sign of a crossed clone trooper helmet appeared. Just then Ahsoka called out for him.

“The concentration in the garbage is abnormal high.”

“He ate them.” Anakin concluded. “The only question is, did he eat them willingly or was he fed.”

“What are you doing here?”

 

 

Erik was behind Anakin when they escorted Letta out of the apartment complex and onto the streets. Suddenly the woman grabbed an alien and threw it onto Ahsoka. While Anakin stopped to check on his Padawan Erik immediately picked up the chase. He saw Letta jumping on board a hovercab. While the jedi ran behind it he opened the cabs route onto his HuD. Cutting short through an alley he found Letta on board the She was jumping down the cab as he aimed across the street. “I have a shot. Non-lethal.” “Take it.” Anakin shouted. He took the shot. It hit the loose board she stepped on and thew her off balance. She landed on the ground face first as the jedi closed in.

“Close one, Lieutenant.” Ahsoka said.

Erik nodded. “A little higher and I might have hit her head.” Ahsoka looked around. Five blocks away on a walk way she spotted the waving Lieutenant. It was a miracle he didn't miss.

After a good cop, bad cop interrogation by Obi-Wan and Anakin Letta admitted having fed the nanodroids to her own husband. No jedi was involved so she was turned over to the GAR as also clones were killed in the explosion.

Captain Tarkin came over personally to get her with Commander Fox. Erik went with them while Ahsoka and Anakin stayed behind.

“There are always black sheep in the mass. But as long as there is one good. It makes it worthwhile.” he had said before he left.

 

A few days later Tarkin contacted the jedi again. Letta didn't want to speak with anyone but Ahsoka.

But the interrogation was a disaster. Letta was killed and Ahsoka imprisoned. Tarkin was fully convinced that she was responsible for the kill. However Erik remained skeptical. The holo didn't seem right. Just as she stood in the guard room and watched it again his sensors suddenly flared up. The vitals of the clone troopers outside were dropping. “Fox, what's going on here?”

As they went out they found the clones lying on the floor. Ahsoka's lightsabers lied in front of the door with her com-link. Just then the jedi in question moved through the doors. “Stop!” Fox shouted as he pulled his pistols out.

“Wait! Fox, stop the video. This is bigger than we thought.”

The clone was surprised but he trusted the Lieutenant. With two taps on the next console he shut the cameras off.

“Ahsoka, how did you get out of your cell?”

“A key card was lying in front of my cell. I took it and got out. I just entered as you discovered me.”

Erik thought about it. Clones were precises people. None of them would accidentally drop a key card, especially in the detention area. A plan began to grow in his head. “Ahsoka, you have to go undercover. Play the part of a fugitive jedi. We will make a big show for whoever is involved in this.” Fox was already on his comm. He instructed the units in mando. So all the kamino clones got the message. Luckily Centax units weren't introduced to the prison guards as they had no losses in the war. “All clones are instructed to make your escape possible. Block the shots. They will lead you to the pipe system. Use it to escape.”

Erik nodded as he modified Ahsoka's lightsabers. “Chip is encrypted in UST codes. I am able to tell where you are, when they are activated and which frequency the laser in the vicinity has.”

The togruta nodded as she took her weapons back.

As she ran off Fox activated the camera system again. “Let's hope you're right Lieutenant.”

Ruuning across the corridors Fox got directions from his men. Suddenly the connection was cut and after a turn he spotted Ahsoka over three troopers. He noticed that her light sabers were till off. Staying in his role he fired at her. Keeping the rate low he let her escape before he checked his men they were cut down by light sabers. Erik shook his head. The chip was still active. Her lightsaber hasn't been activated since her escape. “I knew that someone else was involved.”

Anakin rushed towards them with Rex right behind him.

Fox filled Rex in on Mando while Erik took Anakin around the corner. He too filled in the jedi after he turned the com-link off.

After the explanation they joined the pursuit outside.

 

Ahsoke flipped over the pipes. The clones were doing an outstanding job. While most shots missed her by an inch some hit her dead on her swords. One even used a rocket launcher but missed her intentionally by shooting the pipe next to hers. He jumped down as a gunship blocked her way. The clones surrounded her. As she looked up she saw Anakin's pained eyes. But behind the facade she felt his force nudging her like a brother. She jumped on top of another pipe and cut her way in. Running through the maze if tubes she tried to avoid the groups of clones following her. Just as he hid from one patrol she ran into an armored chest.

Thire threw her down and then began a mock fight. He fought against her but projected every move. Then he grabbed her and thew her into a tunnel. Ahsoka looked up and saw the pipe ending. Thire had actually helped her finding the exit. She used the force to push him back. It was only a light push but the clone managed to make a full drop into the water out of it. Just as she was about to jump Anakin and Rex appeared again. She saw Rex making a thumbs up. She jumped and landed on a cargo vessel.

 

Obi-Wan was waiting on the docks as a ship arrived. The ramp lowered as his love camo down. She hugged her closely as she replied. “I missed you too Kenobi, but I know this is more than a simple call.”

“You are right Asajj. But this isn't the place to talk.

 

–-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ventress monitored the situation. She had tracked Ahsoka down and told her about her part in the whole operation. Now they were cornered by Commander Wolffe and a group of Coruscant Guards.

During the fight Wolffe grabbed her and used it to slip a chip into her hands. Giving him a headbutt she threw him against a pillar. It took the clone everything to run into the pillar and fall down. As the two women left he contacted his general. “General Koon, We had Ahsoka Tano but she got away with the help of Asajj Ventress.” It was a long shot but hopefully the true culprit was listening to the comms and would now do as they think. Asajj left Ahsoka in the industrial district. The plan was so war very impressive. That the Lieutenant was able to start an operation from the scratch and get the clones to help him. She placed the chips the clone slipped to her into her lightsabers and one into her pocket. She herself suspected that some one would knock her out and steal her weapons and her mask. She kept walking into the shadows.

 

Ahsoka inspected the industrial district. The force was telling her that this was where everything began. Suddenly Ventress attacked her.

 

Erik checked his scanner again. Ventress' signal was still stational but her lightsabers began to move. Thire and his squad had already picked her up. The Ranger checked again. Ahsoka's swords were now right next to Ventress.

Turning to Anakin and Rex he explained the unfolding events.

“Someone took Ventress lightsabers. The suspect is battling Ahsoka.”

Tracking Ahsoka's signal they found her in a storage room, unconscious.

“Explosives. They are the same type of Nanodroids used in the bombing.”

Tarkin was right behind them. “This is enough evidence to find her guilty. Her trial will be in a few hours.”

 

Erik walked next to Anakin. “I'm sorry, the signal was jammed.”

Skywalker shook his head. “Not your fault. You did more than any of us did for her. The only lead we have is that the suspect is female. She is about Ahsoka's size and a jedi.”

“Also she knew where to find her and she knew she was with Ventress.” Erik added.

Anakin facepalmed. “Wait a second. Whoever it was couldn't be only monitoring the channels. We reported Ventress being with her but officially we didn't have a clue on where they were heading.”

Erik shifted through the reports. “Ventress said Ahsoka contacted Barriss.” Anakin had a bad feeling. “Lieutenant, check on her whereabouts during the prison break. I'll go and ask her what Ahsoka told her.”

Erik nodded as he sped away. Skidding to a stop at the gates he asked Cin Drallig.

“Master Drallig. It is urgent. Did Barriss Offee exit the temple during the last five hours.”

Drallig was surprised. “Indeed she did. Why are you asking?”

Erik opened a file and showed it to the jedi. “Did she wear something close to this?”

Again the jedi gate-keeper confirmed. “Shit! Tell the temple guards to block off all escape routes. Padawan Offee is our bomber!”

Erik ran towards the next gunship. “Barriss Offee is the culprit. Detain her! I'll go to the court and delay the process.” he radioed through the channels.

 

Ahsoka stood on a platform facing the court. Tarkin had immediately began the trial. She hoped that her friends were successful in catching the real culprit.

The load of evidence against her was huge. Just as Padmé had to admit defeat the doors behind her opened. “Stop!”

Chancellor Palpatine looked to the disturbance. “And you are?”

“Lieutenant Erik Winston, 13th Platoon UST Rangers. I have new evidence that might change the trial.”

“Very well. Present your evidence.”

Erik stepped forward onto Amidala's platform. Connecting with the main computer he first called the video from the prison block.

It showed Ahsoka chocking Letta.

“On the first look you might say it's Ms Tano who uses the force here. But I have to ask: Wouldn't her hands have a different posture? I've seen enough jedi using the force to know that it is something unconscious. They move the hands like they were actually using them. Now this doesn't look like shocking to me, more like pulling something apart.”

“Objection! This man tries to force his own view onto the court.” Tarkin shouted.

Erik smiled as he opened the next file.

“Unknown to you we actually stopped Ahsoka during the prison break. Commander Fox and I were in the guard room when suddenly the guards collapsed. Checking on them we found Tano's gear on the ground. Just then she came through the door.”

“Objection! This man admits collaborating with the criminal!” Tarkin shouted again.

But this time Palpatine dismissed the objection. On the inside he was interested on how they planned to bail the togruta out of this.

Erik opened the recordings of the cameras and the feed from the chip he inserted.

“As you can see no activation of her lightsabers had been recorded during her escape until he reached the industrial pipes. However we found troopers cut down by lightsabers. Commander Fox was only seconds behind so IF Ms Tano did kill these troopers her weapons should be still active which they weren't.”

Skipping towards the meeting with Ventress and the communication with Barriss. “At this point she contacted her only friend, Barriss Offee. Master Skywalker is checking on her. There are hints that she might be involved maybe that she is even the real culprit.”

“Objection. So far it was only your interpretation of the events. Where is proof for all this?” Tarkin interrupted.

Erik smiled as he keyed in a few commands.

“During the operation we requested Ventress for assistance. I equipped her lightsabers with the same tracking chip as I did with Ahsoka Tano. The chips are at the moment offline but they are still working. If the lightsabers had been discarded the chips would still be transmitting or at least change their status to destroyed. Also the person impersonating was reported as a female with the same height as Ms Tano. From the fighting style we conclude that the person was a force-user.”

He opened the jedi personnel archive and set the filters.

The number was halved as he set it for females. The number shrank down to a few hundred as he keyed in Ahsoka's height with a tolerance level. Only ten were left as he checked their location of Coruscant and even down to five after filtering for the industrial district. The last filter set on the time when the attack happened left only one jedi: Barriss Offee.

Just at this moment Anakin entered with four temple guards.

“I present you the real perpetrator behind the bombing: Jedi Padawan Healer Barriss Offee, Commander of the 41st.” Anakin announced.

Ahsoka didn't believe what she heard. Barriss, the one she called a friend betrayed her.

“Why, Barriss? Why did you do this to me? Your friend, your sister.”

“This war, everything is the jedi's fault. We claim to be peacekeepers still we fight to maintain peace. We fight and do not negotiate. Everything we do is wrong!”

The guards led her out of the court and into her cell. The sentence was final: Execution because of treason.

Ahsoka felt bad. She accepted the official apology by Tarkin and the chancellor.

Back in the temple Yoda called her into the council room.

“Proven your abilities you have. Showed that your mental strength is greater than it looks you have. Due to your courage do what is left I have to. Bow down, Padawan Tano.”

As she kneed in front of him the room was darkened. The council members ignited their lightsabers.

“Padawan Tano. Hereby knight you I do. Made us proud you have. May the force be with you.”

Due to the lack of the padawan braid Yoda indicated touching her shoulders and her head with his lightsaber.

“Welcome into the knighthood, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said.

She was proud of herself. The happiness was practically radiating from her.

“You have a new mission.” Mace Windu said “Again the strict partypooper.” Ahsoka thought.

“Master Secura and her unit have been engaged by a strange organization called Cerberus. A small task force has been put together to investigate. Find and destroy that organization.”

 

Erik went through the last checks. Task Force Cobra was ready. It consisted of three Venator-Cruisers, four Acclamator-II-Class ships from the Cur'val-Dar fleet and the two terran battleships NRW and Red Montana. Additionally three Consular-Class frigates would join them over Felucia when they picked up the 327th Star Corps.

He looked over the team list. The 13th Platoon, Torrent Company from the 501st, the K-Company from the 327th and a commando squad of the mandalorian Nightowls. The Cur'val-Dar-Clones would be introduced to the two clone units or serve on board the ships. The navy crew consisted completely of clones apart from the few officers. Two humans, Captain Deara Antilles and Admiral Wulff Yularen. The UST had Admiral Lambach and Catherine for commanding the ships.

After the 501st arrived the ships set off to Felucia to pick up Aayla Secura and Commander Bly.

 

The Consulars docked into the lower hangar of the Venators. All ships had been fitted with mark-3 fusion cores or higher to stay independent from military supplies. All clones were equipped with UST-rated armor specialized for their field of expertise.

 

Ahsoka stood on the Bridge of the Inferno. Admiral Yularen gave her a thumbs up. “All battlestations manned. Hyperdrive is charged and the route is programmed.”

“To all ships, this is General Tano. Perform Jump in three... two... one. Now!”

The stars turned into stripes as the ships left the known galaxy for the hunt.

Cerberus would regret the day it was founded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Star Wars The Clone Wars Special Operation Forces. The sequel, for now under the working title “Mass Effect: The Clone Wars” will only cover Mass Effect 3. and will be a parallel branch to RotS.


End file.
